Love Powers All: Life or Death?
by x-Sweet Seduction-x
Summary: FINISHED! Love Choice SequelSamantha Kinkirk was stolen the day she was born. In this life or death situation, will Kevin and Lucy find her before it's too late? Who was the kidnapper? And why did they do it?. Rated PG13. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

7th Heaven Fanfic  
Created by- Dark Katsumi

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **It's finally the time you've all been waiting for! **The sequel of Love Powers All: Love Choice? **I can't believe I'm actually typing this fanfiction right now and I'm really excited about typing it. I really hope that everyone loves this fanfic as much as they loved the other one. I think the sequel and Love Powers All: Love Choice are and will be the fanfics I enjoy typing the most. On with the story!

**Disclaimer**- Hey...if I owned 7th Heaven I would be in it XD, but I do own Jake Anderson, Melanie Anderson, and Samantha Jessica Kinkirk,

**Summary- **This is like the epilogue of Love Powers All: Love Choice? Written differently.

**Prologue**

Lucy carried Samantha, Kevin and her new daughter into the house closely followed by Kevin. Kevin had picked his wife and beautiful new daughter from the hospital, but before they went home they stopped by the Camden's to let everyone see Samantha Jessica Kinkirk, the new member of their family.

Everyone adored her and thought that she was cute. Kevin, Lucy, and Samantha were just about to leave the house when the phone rang. They stayed for an extra 5 minutes to see who it was. It turned out that it was the police calling to say that Jake Anderson was securely locked in jail for physically abusing Lucy.

Soon after they left the Camden house and were now entering their own house to put Samantha down for a nap. Lucy climbed up the stairs to her room to where Samantha's crib was. Kevin still had to put the wallpaper and furniture in the nursery. Lucy had just put Samantha down when Kevin walked into the room.

He kissed her on the forehead, "You're going to make a great mother, Lucy." Lucy smiled.

"And you're going to make a great father." She kissed him and then looked down at her daughter.

The couple went downstairs and sat on the couch and cuddled, but as soon as Kevin turned the TV on they heard a wail from upstairs. They scrambled to their feet and ran up the stairs and Lucy ran to the crib, but they were too late. The window was open and the curtains were flying in the air. Kevin went to close them and went back to Lucy. She cried in his arm. They walked to the bed. Kevin was still holding Lucy closely as she cried with her head to his chest.

Kevin slowly dialed the Camden's phone number, "Hello?" A voice said.

"Hi Mom..." Annie could hear Lucy crying in the background and Kevin wa quiet and seemed upset.

"What wrong?!" She exclaimed, "Id everything alright? Is it Sammy?"

"Someone...someone took Samantha..." Kevin hesitated at the words.

Annie was upset and tears started surrounding her eyes, "Kevin, I'm so sorry." A Tear ran down her cheek, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just gather everyone up..." Kevin hung up the phone and continued holding Lucy as she cried. A tear ran down his cheek too.

**A/N- **That was the epilogue. I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow or Tuesday. Tomorrow if I finished Doomsday Journey then or Tuesday if I finish it on Monday because I can't type two chapters on a weekday. R&R please!


	2. Chaper 1: The News

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death?**_

**A/N- **I'm so glad I finally started this fanfic! With this fanfic I don't have to worry about my lazy butt not sitting in this chair and finishing it...I have to worry about never getting up again until I finish it XD. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy typing it! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed so far...------ -zips mouth shout-

**Disclaimer-** I'm Brenda Hampton in disguise...not really...&th Heaven is owned by Spelling Television and Brenda Hampton....

**Summary- **A family meeting occurs and Lucy and Kevin tell them the horrible news.

**Chapter 1- The News**

Lucy was still crying by the time her and Kevin had gotten to the Camden's house. They hesitated, but slowly started walking towards the house. Lucy went through the doorway closely followed by Kevin who shut the door quietly. Every head, that was in the living room turned and looked at the couple in the foyer. Kevin and Lucy sat down at an empty spot.

"What's wrong and..." Ruthie started, but was interrupted by Lucy's quivering voice.

"S-Samantha s-she was...she was...." Lucy stuttered as a fresh river of tears rolled down her cheeks, "Kidnapped...." Kevin wavered as he finished for her, holding Lucy's head to his chest.

Everyone in the room who hadn't known yet exchanged glances. They couldn't believe that this happened to their sister and brother-in-law and vise-versa. The room had fallen silent for what seemed like hours.

"Who do you think took her?" Ruthie asked silently.

"Kevin shrugged to let her know that they didn't know, "Maybe it was Jake." Ruthie suggested.

"Ruthie, Jake was put in jail remember?" Mary reminded her younger sister.

"Kevin, Lucy why don't you two stay here for the night?" Lucy looked at her mother.

"Yeah," Her voice sounded scratchy.

"Well call the police tomorrow night and report Samantha missing if we still haven't found her." Eric spoke up.

Mary got up and walked over to her sister and hugged her, "Luce, we'll find her. Everything's going to be ok." Everyone went up to Lucy and Kevin and gave them each a hug to comfort them.

-------------

Kevin had just lied done on the bed him and Lucy were sharing. He looked at Lucy who was staring at the ceiling and ran his fingers down her hair, "Luce, everything is going to be ok." He whispered in a reassuring voice, "Just have faith."

Lucy nodded and cuddled up with Kevin as he put an arm around her. They stayed like that all night until they fell asleep.

_Lucy and Kevin ran towards Samantha while the police took care of the kidnapper. Lucy bent down to pick her daughter up, but something wasn't right. Her skin was pale and the look in her eyes looked lifeless. A few moments later the paramedics showed up. They looked at the baby girl with a sigh. _

"_I'm afraid that your daughter is dead." The couple that was in front of the man was horrified and speechless. All they could do was look down at their dead daughter. _

"_She's....she's dead." Lucy cried into Kevin's chest once again. He rested his head on hers and a tear rolled down his cheek. _

Lucy sat up on her bed with a horrified looked and screamed when she saw everyone surrounding her.

"Luce, it's going to be ok." Eric said as Kevin pulled Lucy close to him.

"Have faith, Luce. We'll find Samantha." Mary said hugging her sister once more.

"I know we'll find her, but...I had...: Lucy started to cry into Kevin's chest, "A nightmare that she...was found....d-de-dead."

"Luce, we're all here for you and we'll find her." Simon comforted his sister.

"Now let's all get back to sleep and we'll start looking tomorrow morning." Eric started heading for the door followed by the rest of the family.

Kevin brushed his hand on Lucy's cheek, "Everything's going to be ok." He gave her a passionate kiss and the two went off to sleep.

-------------

Eric and Annie were almost asleep in their own room when Annie said something, "I'm worried, Eric."

"I think everyone is, but we'll find her." There was a moment of silence, but the two finally fell asleep, both thinking the same thing.

_Please keep Samantha Jessica Kinkirk safe_

**A/N- **I was going to add more to this chapter, but decided that I should put the start of the search in the next chapter instead of this one. The chapters will get longer later on, so I'm sorry for them being short...I was reheating fries from McDonald's and I put the plate in the microwave, but I forgot to put the fries on the plate (they were in the envelope thing and I was holding it) XD. I'm trying to think of ideas for the next fanfiction I write and if I can't think of any I'm rewriting Painful Love. I was thinking of writing a song fic for Lucy/Kevin and if I were to do a regular fic I don't know if I want to make a fic for a different series instead of Inuyasha or 7th Heaven. Thanks for reading and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Search

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Boy do I feel nice today...this is the third chapter I've written today and the second chapter I've written for this fanfic! I know the first chapter wasn't very good, but the next few chapters will be better...I hope. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and on with the fanfic.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything BUT the fanfic, Melanie, Jake, Samantha, the mystery man in this chapter, idea, and plot...I think that's it.

**Summary- **The search is on...

**Chapter 2- The Start of a Search **

Samantha, being just born, had no idea what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. She cried the entire way to the place she was going and the person that was talking to her seemed furious.

"Samantha stop crying now! We're halfway there!" At the sound of the voice Samantha cried even more. A man was about to slap the poor baby girl, but decided he wouldn't since Samantha was only a few days old.

"Why the hell is that girl crying?" The voice next to the driver said.

"I don't know right now and I can't stop this freaking car right now, Thomas!" The voice in the driver's seat sounded like a woman's voice, "And I don't even know why I'm part of this freaking plan! I don't even want to do this, it is wrong!" The woman received a smack across her face and her cheek was stinging.

"Because we forced you too," The man hissed.

-------------

It was dark, gray, cloudy, and raining outside. Lucy and Kevin's room was dark and Lucy woke up as Kevin leaned over her to kiss her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and gave Kevin a smile, but it wasn't the same as usual. The two both got up and went downstairs. As they walked into the kitchen the whole family was facing them. They were all dressed and ready for the day.

"You two aren't dressed yet?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie, we just woke up." Lucy ran upstairs and to take a quick shower and get dressed.

"You better get ready soon; we're going to start the search for Samantha soon." Simon said.

Kevin nodded and went upstairs. A few minutes after Lucy got out of the shower he went in and took a 5 minute shower. They then both got dressed. Lucy half expected to see Samantha, but when she didn't see her she realized that she was still missing.

"Kevin, I hope we find her soon." Lucy said trying to hold back the tears that were surrounding her eyes.

"Me too," For the rest of the time in their room they were silent. They headed downstairs ready to start their search for Samantha Jessica Kinkirk.

Thoughts of Samantha came one after another circling in everyone's heads.

-**Lucy-  
**_Why would someone want to do this? No one in the Camden or Kinkirk family deserves to have their child taken away...especially a newborn child. Sammy, I really hope you'll be ok, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or daddy forever. This is hard for everyone and...and I just hope we find you! _

-**Kevin**-  
_I can't think of anyone who would take Samantha away from Lucy and I besides Jake and he is securely looked in jail, so who else would do this? Lucy is worrying the most right now and I just hope Samantha will be found and safe because I love her and Lucy. I don't know what I'd do without the two and I hate seeing Lucy so worried. _

-**Annie**-  
_Who would do such a thing to Lucy and Kevin? Neither of them deserve this, they're such great people. I just hope we find Samantha before it's too late. _

-**Eric**-  
_Dear Lord,  
__Please, let Samantha be safe and help us find her...she means so much to the whole family and she just became a member. Kevin and Lucy haven't don't anything to deserve this, so please, help us find her.  
__Amen. _

-**Mary**-  
_Poor Lucy and Kevin; I can't believe this is happening. None of us expected this and now Samantha is missing and it might take days, weeks, even months to find her. I hope we find her and everything will be ok in the end. _

-**Simon**-  
_Out of all people why did this happen to Lucy and Kevin? We don't even know where to start looking for Samantha...if Jake wasn't in jail it would be easy, but it's not. Please let Samantha be safe. _

-**Ruthie**-  
_Being the snoop I am, I can't even think of where to start looking. I think this is one of the most horrible things that's ever happened in this household! I just hope we find her soon. _

"Is everyone ready?" Eric asked opening the door and letting everyone out before closing the door after him.

"Yeah," They all said in unison.

Eric and Annie decided that they would search around half the community. For Sunday's sermon Eric was going to ask the people who attended the church to keep their eyes open for Samantha Jessica Kinkirk.

Lucy and Kevin decided to go to the police office to let Detective Michaels know about their missing child and to check that Jake was still there.

Mary and Simon were going to search the other half of the community.

Ruthie was going to stay home and baby sit the twins, since they didn't exactly know what was going on yet.

-------------

Eric and Annie were driving at the empty side of town since Simon and Mary insisted to take the side with to Promenade. They looked out the windows of the car and watched for something suspicious to happen. When a mother walked past them holding a baby they'd get binoculars out and try to figure out if it was Lucy and Kevin's baby, but they had no luck and headed back to their home.

-------------

Lucy and Kevin were standing in front of the Glen Oak Police Department. The two walked into the building and walked up to Detective Michaels desk. Kevin started to explain the story to Detective Michaels as he pulled Lucy closer to him. Tears once again surrounded her eyes.

Roxanne stood up from her desk where she worked and started walking up to Lucy, "Hey Lucy!" She said when she was a few feet away. She waved as Lucy turned around and Lucy waved back. Roxanne noticed a tear escape Lucy's eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Samantha...last night...someone...ki-kidnapped her." Roxanne gave Lucy a hug.

"Luce, it'll be ok. Is there anything I can do?"

Lucy shook her head, "Not now."

She turned around to face Detective Michaels who was now done speaking to Kevin, "May I see Jake Anderson, please?"

"Yes, but wasn't he the one th..."

"Just let me see him!" Lucy's voice trembled.

Detective Michaels looked at Roxanne, "Please show Lucy to Jake Anderson's cell." Roxanne nodded and she and Lucy walked to the cell quietly.

Roxanne stopped in front of his cell, "Anderson, you have a visitor." Lucy crossed her arms as Jake looked over at her. She looked upset. Roxanne decided to leave as Kevin walked over.

"Hi Lucy, Kevin," Jake said, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes something is wrong!" Lucy snapped at him, "Why wouldn't there be!? This was _your _idea!"

"What was my idea?"

"SAMANTHA WAS KIDNAPPED...you...you..."

"Luce, calm down." Kevin hugged Lucy and rocked her back and forth, "Jake, did you plan any of this?"

"No and I don't know who would."

"Alright...bye," Kevin and Lucy left the police station and decided that it was time for them to go home.

-------------

Simon and Mary each searched one side of the Promenade. They looked for anyone suspicious, just as Annie and Eric had. They also looked at every child that was in someone's arms, but they didn't find Samantha. About 30 minutes after they split up they went back into the car and headed back home.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Simon broke the silence.

"Me too," Mary paused, "I just hope we find her."

"Yeah,"

-------------

Ruthie was about to call Matt and Sarah when Sam and David came up to her, "Ruthie?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Lucy and Kevin?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Lucy and Kevin?" David repeated what Sam had said.

Ruthie walked Sam and David to the couch, "You know how we saw Samantha last night?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Well when they got home Samantha was kidnapped and now they're really sad and everyone's trying to find her."

"Samantha's missing?" Ruthie nodded.

The twins slowly left the room and Ruthie started to dial Matt's number.

"Hello?" A female voice was on the other line.

"Hey Sarah,"

"Hi Ruthie," Sarah said, "How are you?"

"Not to good. Samantha is missing and everyone's out searching for her."

"Do you want me to tell Matt?"

"Yes," Ruthie looked at the door and noticed Annie and Eric walking in, "Well Mom and Dad are home."

"Alright, bye," Sarah said.

"Bye," They hung up and Ruthie walked towards Annie and Eric. Soon after Lucy, Kevin, Mary, and Simon walked into the house. They all went to the living room.

-------------

The kidnappers were at a gas station. Samantha still had stopped crying. The man was filling the tank while the woman went to the bathroom to change Samantha and calm her down.

The woman decided to talk to Samantha, "I didn't want to do this, Samantha. I'm happy for your mother, but that good-for-nothing jerk threatened me into doing it." In the inside when she wasn't near the man, the woman seemed gentle and kind like a caring mother.

As she opened the bathroom door she gasped.

**A/N- **I've been writing this chapter since around 12:00, but maybe earlier and finished at around 2:15. I left a small cliffy, but it's not that bad, so I'm hoping that you won't all hate me for making one –hides just incase- I'm might start typing Chapter 3 (or if you count the prologue) today and post tomorrow, but I don't know. All I know is that'll I'll post ASAP and that I'm glad I'm finally typing it. Since I don't want to end this fanfic right after they find Samantha, I think I'm going to add more problems for everyone to solve and stuff like that since I want it to be longer than Love Powers All: Love Choice? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3: Disappointments & Help

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **This fanfic is a lot better off with reviews then my others ones XD. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also I'm going to make a song fic, but since usually they're like one-shots I decided that my song fic would be 1 chapter per stanza. I was thinking of using Pieces of Me, but I'm not sure. If you have any ideas please let me know.

**Babs567- **About the dream maybe leading on to something I didn't think of that and I could use it, but I'm not sure...I might do it though and I'll give you credit for the idea of the dream leading on the something. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer- **Same as the last chapter!

**Summary- **Discussions, Visitors, and Church.

**Chapter 3- Disappointments & Help **

Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, and the twins who had just walked into the room sat in the living room. They sat silently when Ruthie spoke up.

"I called Matt and Sarah and told them." She waited for the family's response, but they still sat with blank looks on their faces, "Hello?"

Annie looked up, "Oh, alright."

"We didn't find Samantha in the community..." Eric paused and looked down and then back up with a sigh, "I'll ask everyone at the end of the sermon tomorrow to keep a sharp eye open."

"Thanks Dad." Lucy's voice was almost at a whisper.

"Welcome." Eric looked over at Mary and Simon. They only shook their heads.

"There was no luck at the Promenade." Simon said.

"We reported Samantha as missing to Detective Michaels and Jake wasn't any part of this." Kevin said once everyone looked at him and Lucy.

Lucy embraced Kevin into a hug and they sat in that position until a few minutes after everyone evacuated the room.

"Kevin, is she's not here, Samantha could be anywhere in the country."

"The police, your family, and my family will help us find her." He said putting his hand under her chin and passionately kissing her, "And I'm going to call my mother now."

Kevin left Lucy alone sitting on the couch while he went to call his mother.

-------------

Mrs. Kinkirk was just about to leave the house when the phone rang.

_Ring...ring... _

She rushed to get it, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom...it's Kevin."

"Hi Kevin, how are you?"

"Not too good." Kevin sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about...Samantha."

"Is she ok?" Kevin hesitated to say his next words and his voice was starting to shake.

"She...she was kid...napped." Both lines went from conversation to dead silence.

Tears were starting to form in Mrs. Kinkirk's eyes, "Kevin, I'm going to Glen Oak tonight. Don't hang up."

It was a few minutes later when she was back on the line with her son, "My flight should be there by 10. Do you think you could pick me up?"

"Sure Mom." They hung up. Mrs. Kinkirk ran up to her room and immediately starting to pack.

-------------

Kevin hung up the phone and went back into the living room where Lucy was still sitting, "My mom is coming here."

Lucy looked up at Kevin and only nodded and then went back dazing off, "Luce," Kevin sat next to her, "We'll find her."

"I hope so." Lucy rested her head on Kevin's shoulder and headed for the kitchen a few minutes later.

-------------

The woman backed up holding Samantha protectively. The man had heard everything she said and was coming closer and closer to her. He walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed with his foot and then pushed the woman into the wall.

"So the little bitch decided to betray me?" He hissed into her ear and punched her across the face, "Continue this nonsense and I'll make sure..." He became quieter, "I'll kill both you and that stupid kid!" The woman only looked away as a tear ran down her cheek, "UNDERSTAND?!"

She only nodded and then received another swipe across her face. They then all headed out of the gas station. This time the man drove and the woman sat in the passenger seat. They sat there silently for another 3 hours and stopped at a hotel. They would be back in New York the next night, since they were going to fly the rest of the way.

-------------

Matt had just walked into his bedroom when he saw Sarah packing bags. He came up behind her and kissed her neck, but she quickly moved away before he had the chance to place his lips on her skin, "What's wrong?"

"Samantha's missing and we're going to Glen Oak right now." Matt nodded and picked up one of the suitcases to put in the car. Sarah followed closely behind him with another suitcase and put it in the trunk of their car as Matt started it. She then sat down in the passenger's seat and they headed off to the airport.

-------------

Mrs. Kinkirk was walking into the plane when she saw two familiar faces, "Matt? Sarah?" She had met them at Lucy and Kevin's wedding. The couple looked up and saw her walking towards them and sitting in the seat that was behind theirs.

"Hey, Mrs. Kinkirk," Matt said, "What are you doing here?"

'I'm going to Glen Oak to help find Samantha."

"Us too,"

The rest of the plane ride was silent until a voice spoke through the intercom.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing!" Everyone did so and a few minutes later they got out of the plan. Mrs. Kinkirk, Sarah, and Matt all went to get their bags and tried looking for Kevin.

They saw him waving towards them and they all ran over to him and gave him and Lucy hugs, since Kevin had taken her along with him.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked Matt and Sarah.

"Well, Ruthie called us and I thought we'd come to help you out." Sarah replied as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"I'm glad I took the van with us."

They all piled into the car and headed to the house. They caught up on things, since none of them had seen each other for so long, but once they got to Samantha's kidnapping they grew silent.

Kevin opened the door to the house and Sarah and Mrs. Kinkirk went to put their things in their rooms while Kevin, Lucy, and Matt went to the kitchen, where Annie and Eric were waiting.

Annie stood up as soon as she saw Matt, "Matt!" She gave him a huge hug and when Sarah and Mrs. Kinkirk walked in she gave him a hug too, "I'm so happy that you're all here. Thanks for helping!"

-------------

The next day everyone was in their seats at the church. Eric was just about to finish his sermon for the week.

"So always help a person that's in need and speaking of helping one another." Eric paused and looked at his daughter and son-in-law, "My daughter and brother-in-law just brought a new member into the family. Samantha Jessica Kinkirk." Everyone clapped, "But the day they brought her home she was kidnapped...so please help us find her and keep her in your prayers. Thank you."

There were murmurs in the crowd as everyone left. The Camden's and Kinkirk's left the church soon after everyone else had and headed home.

**A/N- **The woman that's being forced to help with the kidnapping of Samantha will be announced in the next chapter! Woot! Also tomorrow I don't have school because of a flood by the school area and an electrical problem, which will give me more time to update the story. I have a feeling this fanfic will end really soon because I'm updating so quickly. I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic! Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best....please R&R!


	5. Ch4: The Search, the Man, and the Captor

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death?**_

**A/N- **Heylo everyone! This is Dark Katsumi speaking...well typing...and I'm officially stopping the break...I decided not to wait till tonight to post the chapter and just post it when it's done because even I'm begging myself to continue XD. This chapter's title sounds kind of like The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.

**Snoopy22-** Don't worry, I'm not going to end this to end this fanfic until it's done being typed. I was just going to work on the fanfic later instead of right when I wake up, to let people catch up and to take a break since I type 4 chapters for the fanfic in two days. The way I'm going it's only going to take only about 10 days to make it XD.

**Disclaimer- **I only own 4 characters, the fanfic, idea, and the plot.

**Summary- **The search party begins, Ben comes into the picture, and who's the woman being forced to help with the Kidnap Samantha Plan?

**BTW- **In the last chapter Mary was in Buffalo, but in this one she's visiting...I kinda forgot so I'm suddenly saying that XD and I think it's a coincidence that today is 9/20/04 in both the fic and irl.

**Chapter 4- The Search, the Man, and the Captor**

Kevin had gone to work on Monday since he was part of the search power. Lucy, Mrs. Kinkirk, Mary, and Sarah were working on flyers to hang around the neighborhood.

"Luce, do you have any pictures of Samantha?" Lucy looked up from the poster she was writing on.

"We have one." Lucy replied sadly, "It's back at the house though."

"We can stop by the house later." Sarah came up with the solution.

Lucy went back to writing on the poster. Mrs. Kinkirk looked over Lucy's shoulder to see what was on it. At the top there was an empty spot for the picture. The rest read:

_MISSING! _

_Samantha Jessica Kinkirk was kidnapped a few days after she was born, on the day she was brought home. If you find her please contact her family. _

_**Camden's Home- **209-657-1980  
__**Kinkirk's Home- **209-657-6504  
__**Kevin Kinkirk (cell) - **209-267-4302  
__**Lucy Kinkirk (cell) – **209-267-4504  
__**REWARD! - $1000 **_

She finished reading the poster and looked at Lucy, "1000 dollars?" Lucy glanced up and then held up the poster.

"Done," She stood up and faced her mother-in-law, "Yes. Kevin and I were talking about it last night."

"Ok,"

Mary and Sarah were making the flyers and printed 50 copies. 1 was to go to the people who did the news, another to the police, and the rest were to put around the community. The group headed out the door and to Lucy's home that way they could photocopy the one and only picture. Once they had found the picture, they went to the closest place that had a photocopy machine and copied the picture. They then quickly went back to the Camden's house, glued the pictures on the flyers and posters, and quickly ran out of the house. As they did, they ran into Annie.

"Hi, Mom," Lucy said stopping before she literally ran into her mother, "Want to help us out?"

"Sure." Annie went inside and put the bags on the counter and followed the others into the van.

Mrs. Kinkirk told Annie what they were doing and everyone discussed where they would put the flyers and posters.

---------

Kevin and Roxanne were sitting at their desk in the police department. They sat silently until Detective Michaels walked towards them.

"Kinkirk," Detective Michaels looked at Kevin, "Can you call the following Police Departments?"

He handed Kevin a list of numbers and Kevin read through them, "Why did you get so many numbers?"

"They can all help us. Who knows where your daughter is." Kevin nodded and started dialing the first number on the list.

"Want me to help?" Roxanne asked looking at the list.

"Sure."

"I'll do the last 30 and you do the top?" Kevin nodded and started speaking into the phone he was holding. Roxanne started dialing a number and did the same.

---------

The man and woman who had taken Samantha were once again on the road. They were heading for New York and had been driving for a good 7 hours. They had left at 4 in the morning and it was now 11:00am. They only had a few more hours to get to their destination.

The few hours had passed quickly and just when they walked into the house, the phone rang. The woman ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom,." A voice said on the other line.

"JAKE!" Jake's mother had a gleaming smile, "How are you?"

"I was allowed to call one person from jail and I'm fine."

"I'm glad you called."

"You sound upset." Melanie looked up at the man who was holding a crying Samantha carelessly, "And is that a baby in the background?"

"I'm fine..." She hesitated, "And uh...that's just the TV." Jake had a hard time believing his mother, "Look I have to go, bye." She hung up just as he said by and then turn to the man and took Samantha from him.

She went upstairs and put Samantha down for a nap and then ran back down the stairs. She sat down on the couch when the leaned over her and grabbed her wrist. He pushed her down on the couch and hovered over her.

"Thomas what are you doing?" She yelled at him as she tried to break away from his grasp.

"Lucy and Kevin deserved this! Samantha was meant to be Jake's baby!" Thomas yelled, "And it's too late for you to back out of this now." Melanie continued struggling.

Thomas slapped her and took out a gun pulling it to her head, "Stop or I'll shoot and I'll hurt Samantha too...I knew you didn't want to do this, but you're the one helping me so I can get away."

"You forced me...you threatened me..." She said silently with tears streaming down her face..._Please help Lucy and Kevin find Samantha. I didn't want to do this and this man...this bastard should be put in jail for wanting to hurt their family and I'll find a way to help them because there's no way in hell that I'm helping this man any further! _She thought to herself.

---------

Lucy, Mary, Annie, and Mrs. Kinkirk had just stepped into the door. They had finished putting the flyers and posters around the community. Mary turned around to close the door when she saw someone in front of her.

"Ben?"

"Mary, I'm sorry." Ben embraced her into a hug before continuing, "When we had that conversation in New York, I was scared. I really do love you."

Mary remembered their past conversation.

-**_Flashback_**-

It was getting late and Mary was starting to worry about her sister. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mary jumped up from the couch, swung the door open, and hugged the person that was in front of her. When she let go...

"Ben!" Mary exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at who was at the door and I thought you were Lucy."

"It's alright, where is Lucy anyway and why are you here?!"

"Lucy went out with some police officer...I think his name is Kevin and..."

"Wait. She went out with a Kevin who's a police officer?" Ben cut Mary off.

"Yeah. Why?"

"My brother's a police officer and his name is Kevin...I think she's going out with my brother. So what are you doing here?"

"I live here and I found a job...I know what I want to do with my life!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to see me too."

"I could have gone to a different place to do what I want to do, but I chose Buffalo...because you're here."

"Really?"

"Really. I want to be together again"

"Look, Mary, we can't...I'm sorry"

Mary watched Ben walk away and couldn't help, but wonder...why was he here anyway?

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

"Mary?" The flashback faded.

"Huh...oh, I love you too, Ben." Everyone decided to head for the kitchen.

Mary and Ben sat in the living room catching up on things and then Mary told him about Samantha. Ben agreed that he'd help out as best as he could.

---------

Kevin had just finished his last phone call. He had been calling Police Departments all over the country to help find Samantha and they had all agreed. Just as he put the phone down, the phone rang. He picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kev," Lucy started, "It's Lucy."

"Hey Luce, how are you?"

"I'm fine. There's going to be something on the news about Samantha."

"I'll be home in 30 minutes."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." They hung up and Kevin left the police department.

**A/N- **My chapters in this sequel have been a few pages longer than the last fic. I finished Pieces of Me earlier today and I'd appreciate it if some of you would read it. I think my 7th Heaven fics are a lot better than my Inuyasha ones. I hope you liked this chapter...my favorite part was the part with Melanie...I guess because it was one of the most intense sections of the chapter. Until next time please R&R! Thank you and goodbye –bows and leaves the stage-

**SeventhHeaven4ever-** I wanted to make a fic for Degrassi, but I kinda stopped watching it for a little bit, so I could always use the song for a song fic for Degrassi.


	6. Chapter 5: Anonymous

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death?**_

**A/N- **I'm really sorry I haven't updated regularly lately and please don't expect me to. I'm starting to get a lot of homework and I barely have time to go online on the weekdays, so I'll most likely only update on the weekends. I'm glad you're all enjoying the fanfic so far since I love typing it and it would be sad if everyone hated it. Enjoy Chapter 6.

**Babs567-** This is a reply to your review in Pieces of Me. I wasn't offended by your review, actually I agree with you, My Love Powers All fics are better than the song fic.

**Disclaimer-** Q: Why wouldn't I own 7th Heaven?  
A: Because Brenda Hampton made it, not me --

**Summary- **A report about Samantha Kinkirk is on the news and the Kinkirk's receive an anonymous call.

**Most of this chapter is on Melanie Anderson! **

**Chapter 5- Anonymous **

_Samantha Kinkirk, child of Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk, was kidnapped on September 18, 2004 when her parents took their newborn child home .No trace of the child was found. Police officers from around the states are trying to find her as well as family members. Flyers have been posted around California and a picture was sent to us. _A picture of Samantha came up on the screen and the announcer read what the posters and flyers had said. _Help find the poor parents' child, Samantha Kinkirk. _

Kevin shut the TV off as everyone in the Camden's family watched the last part. It was a long moment of silence.

"The cartons of milk have pictures of Samantha on them." Annie said.

"I saw that too." Lucy added.

Everyone headed to the kitchen to start eating since dinner had been prepared before the news and they knew that the part about Samantha would be short. They all sat down and ate silently after Eric's prayer. Everyone went up to their rooms shortly after, everyone, except Lucy and Kevin who were still sitting at the kitchen table.

Kevin and Lucy went out the door and decided to head to their home and sleep there that night, but they didn't know something was waiting for them there.

---------

Melanie slowly got out of bed attempting not to wake up Thomas, the man next to her. He had once again forced her to do something. First it was Samantha and now it was forcing her to sleep with him, but nothing more than that. What would be next? Melanie managed to slip out of bed to change.

She changed into a pink tank top with white capri pants and black flip flops. AS she was brushing her silky, long blond hair memories started running through her head.

-**_Flashback_**-

Melanie sat in the hospital room holding her husband's hand as the doctor came into the room and handed their new baby to them. Melanie held the baby with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," The doctor said with a smile, "You have a healthy baby boy. What's his name?"

"Jake Franklin Anderson." The couple said in unison.

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

Melanie smiled about the wonderful day when another thought corrupted her mind.

-**_Flashback_**-

She was sitting in the hospital bed holding her newborn son with tears staining her face. Her husband, Michael Alexander Anderson, had just left the building, but as he did...someone came up behind him and stabbed him with a knife. He was laying on the ground with cold and pale skin. The doctors came out when they heard the yell and quickly rushed him to the emergency room, but it was too late.

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

A tear ran down her face and the memory quickly faded away.

-**_Flashback_**-

Sitting in the kitchen, as she ate, Melanie looked up as she heard a slam from the door. She knew who it was instantly. It was her boyfriend, Thomas Hendricks. She looked up as she saw him coming.

He started walking up to her and a fright filled Melanie's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Thomas continued walking towards Melanie and pushed her against the wall, "I'll tell you what's wrong!" He said in clenched teeth, "Your bastard son is in the freakin' jail and that baby is his not the bastard's! The baby should be the bastard's damn baby!"

"Don't call Jake a bastard or Samantha a damn baby!" Melanie yelled, "You're the one being a..." Before she could finish he tightened his grasp on her neck.

"You better help me kidnap that damn kid or else." Tears welled up in Melanie's eyes.

"Or else what,," She managed to get the words out, "If you really love me you wouldn't be threatening me! You wouldn't lay a finger on me!"

You could see the flames in his eyes, "Or else I'll kill you and when I find the damn baby I'll kill her too." He continued to talk, "And I've never loved you...

-**_Flashback Ends_**-

The thoughts in her mind blurred up as a shadow crept up behind her and grabbed her. It grabbed dragged her close enough to the bed to throw Melanie on it. Thomas quickly ran to the door, closed it, and locked it. Before Melanie could get up Thomas jumped on her pinning her down to the bed and forced her to turn around.

"I knew you'd do something wrong." He hissed.

He started kissing her up and down her neck and as he did he ripped her clothes off as she screamed. The more she struggled out from under him the more he'd try to hurt her. He was already stripped down to his underwear. All there was left on the poor woman were her underclothes. He caught her lips before she could scream again.

"I warned you that if you tried to get away from this, you'd get hurt, but I'll be nice, and I won't kill you." A smirk crept up his face, "But the more you struggle, the more pain I'll make sure you'll be in." He fingered her back as he tried to take her bra off and all she could do was stop struggling...and pretend. Pretend that she actually enjoyed this.

---------

Lucy and Kevin has just arrived back to their house. They were now in their bedroom. The room where Samantha had been kidnapped and the room where the empty crib sat in front of the couple's bed. The two lay in the bed cuddling each other and keeping each other safe when the phone ran. Kevin looked over at the clock. 

"It's 11:37pm, who would be calling at this time?" Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe my mom," Lucy picked up the phone, but right when she did she heard a voice and quickly looked at Kevin. The three words that covered her face were fright, fear, and I'm scared.

Kevin leaned over to hear the voice too, "_Stop looking for your damn daughter or else...I'll make sure she never returns to you again and maybe kill you" _The man said evily. He has seen the news that night and went to bed right after it was over. He knew they would be looking for her, and he knew that if he was caught, he'd be dead meat.

Lucy quickly hung up the phone as Kevin put his strong arms around Lucy's small structure protectively.

**A/N- **Sorry the chapter was a little bit shorter than the last chapters...I just didn't really know what to put in this one, and I wanted it to be mostly about the kidnappers, mostly Melanie, since she had no choice. My friend was having a party today...actually it was her cousin, and I wasn't allowed to go...it's actually going to be over in 35 minutes:(...or an 1 hour and 35 minutes, not sure. Anyway since I wasn't able to go, I was typing this chapter on and off today. Hope you liked it, even though there wasn't much in it. R&R please!


	7. Chapter 6: Clues

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Heylo everyone!I'm gladI can update more on the weekend! I really hope you all like the fanfic so far...it won't be far from finding Samantha, but like I said earlier, I'm going to add more to the fanfic since it would be boring if it was ONLY about Samantha being found and then coming to an end right after, right? I'm hoping I can get more than 20 chapters, do you think I could do that?

**Snoopy22- **Don't worry, I'll add some of Ben in this chapter, and I just wanted the last chapter to be about Melanie's past and the phone call.

**Disclaimer- **I only own Thomas, Melanie, Jake, and Samantha.

**Summary- **Will the phone call lead the family to clues? What are Ben and Mary planning?

**Chapter 6- Clues **

It had been hours later when Lucy and Kevin had eventually fallen asleep. The clock started going off at 7:00am and Kevin quickly turned it off, leaning towards Lucy to kiss her good morning. He then got out of bed and headed for the shower as Lucy started to open her eyes.

A few minutes later Kevin was out of the shower and Lucy was fixing coffee for the both of them. Kevin walked into the kitchen, wearing his police uniform, with the sweet smell of coffee getting closer to him.

Lucy was already sitting at the table drinking her coffee when Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers, "Good Morning."

"Morning," She said softly.

"I have to go to work today." He sat down in front of his coffee and took a few sips of it, "I thought that I'd track down the caller."

"Why don't you just check the collar ID?"

"Because, it shows up as private caller,"

"Oh."

"I love you." Kevin kissed Lucy on the forehead before he left the house.

"I love you too!" Lucy shouted.

--------

About an hour after Kevin had left Lucy was sitting in the driver's seat of her car and putting the key into the ignition. She started to drive and about 5 minutes later she was at the Camden's house.

She walked through the backyard and opened the door to the kitchen. She was now standing face to face with her mother, Ben, Mary, and Ruthie.

"Hey Luce," Everyone said in unison.

"Hey,"

"Are you ok?" asked Ruthie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruthie made a you-are-lying face.

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Lucy sat down at the table, "Kevin and I got a phone call last night."

"From who," Annie was now concerned.

"We don't know...but the voice sounded evil...and,"

"Oh Lucy," Annie hugged Lucy, "Are you ok?"

"The guy threatened us..." A tear rolled down her cheek once again.

"What did he say?" Ben said.

"To stop looking for Samantha or...or..." Lucy finally broke into tears.

Lucy ran up to Lucy and hugged her too, "Or what, Luce?"

"

"Or...he would kill her and...Kevin and me..." She said more softly, "Kevin is trying to track down the phone call."

--------

It was mid-afternoon and Kevin had spent the entire day trying to track down who called. So far he had found the number and state, but he still couldn't figure out who it was.

"Roxanne, this number comes from Buffalo, New York." He continued trying to figure out who it could be.

"Go ask Anderson, maybe he knows."

"His family isn't part of this."

"What if he doesn't know and they are?" Kevin looked puzzled. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

He got up and walked over to where Jake Anderson would be found. After a few minutes of walking past glares and growls he saw Jake.

"Jake!" Jake looked over and walked over to Kevin, blocked by the bars.

"Have you found her?"

"No, but someone called us yesterday and threatened to kill us and Samantha if we continued searching." Kevin sighed, "I'm currently tracking down the number and it comes from Buffalo, New York. Do you know whose number this is?" Kevin read out the number and Jake looked astonished for a minute.

"I can't tell you that."

"So you were part of it?" Kevin demanded.

"No I wasn't. I had no idea my mother was part of this." Jake covered his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"The voice on the phone sounded like a male's voice."

Jake knew he couldn't back out now, he had already said too much, "She has a boyfriend...Thomas Hendricks." He sighed.

"Thanks, Jake. This should help us find Samantha." As Kevin turned around all Jake could do was give him a death glare and a smirk...Jake knew what Thomas was planning and he hoped Thomas killed Kevin.

--------

Ben and Mary were in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. Ben quickly clicked the phone on and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's Kevin."

:"Hey Kevin..." Ben paused and thought for a minute, "Did you track down the phone call yet?"

"The phone call was from Buffalo, New York and it's Melanie Anderson and Thomas Hendricks's number."

"Alright...I'll tell everyone for you."

"Thanks. Tell Lucy I'll be home by 5. Bye." The 2 brothers hung up and Ben looked at Mary before standing up.

"The phone call comes from Melanie Anderson, Jake's mother, and Thomas Hendricks's home...in Buffalo, New York."

"What?" Mary was silent for a minute, "We could have just stayed there and look there."

"I know...I have an idea though."

"What is it?"

"What don't we go to Buffalo and find her?" Ben held up a few tickets, "I got some tickets to get back already." A smile spread on both their faces.

"Alright, but we have to tell everyone."

"Ok." The couple got up and then went off to the kitchen where Lucy, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Mrs. Kinkirk, Ruthie, and Simon were.

"Hey, you two," Simon said.

"Kevin just called."

"He did? What did he say?" Lucy said excitedly.

"He said he'd be back at 5, and that the phone call was from Thomas Hendricks and Melanie Anderson's home." Lucy looked puzzled.

"Mary and I are going back to Buffalo." Ben said.

"We're coming too." Lucy, Sarah, Matt, and Mrs. Kinkirk all said at once.

Matt quickly grabbed the phone and went into the other room to get 5 more tickets.

--------

Melanie was still in the bed, not able to move when Thomas came back. He had just called the Kinkirk's the night before and threatened them. After that he had gone out...after he tied his victim in the room to make sure she wouldn't move or go anywhere.

"Thomas I hate you, you...you bastard!" As soon as she said her last word...

He held out a knife.

**A/N- **I know this chapter was a little cheesy, but at least I made it, right? I think it had too much dialog, so I'm sorry if it was kind of annoying. I'll try to make fewer dialogs in the next chapter. I'll be starting the next chapter after I take a shower and finish part of my homework....yes, I get homework everyday, including weekends, it's sad --;...and don't expect this fanfic to end any time soon, because there will be a few twists after finding Samantha, but I said that earlier. I already know a few things that will happen and I'm going to use Bab567's idea in the near future! Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 7: Trip to the East

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Sorry I didn't update for a while. I took a shower and did some of my homework, but then I went out for a couple hours and when I got home I was trying ot finish a fanfic, but I'm finally sitting down and typing this. I have one quick question before I start the chapter: **Do you like the prequel or the sequel better? **On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer- **Same as always, I own nothing, but 4 characters and the fanfic. Also in the next chapter I'll be using Babs567's idea, so I don't own that idea of the fic.

**Summary- **Lucy, Kevin, Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Ben all go to Buffalo, New York.

**This chapter will be shorter than usual. **

**Chapter 7- Trip to the East**

Melanie's eyes widened..._he's...he's holding a knife, what If he's trying to kill me?! _Images started circling her mind until everything turned into a blur. The last image she saw before everything around her turned black was a knife being held up to her throat and the last words were: Call me a bastard and you'll be living through a slow and painful death!

Everything around her turned black and then Samantha started crying. Thomas let go of the knife and ran upstairs to the baby's room.

"You stop crying you freaking damn baby!" He grabbed her carelessly and headed outside to the car. After buckling Samantha in he went into his seat, turned the key, and drove off leaving Melanie lying on top of her own puddle of blood.

-------

_Beep...beep...beep! _

It was 5am in the morning and Lucy and Kevin had to wake up to catch their flight to Buffalo, New York, which was at 8am. Kevin hit the clock and then sat up and stretched. He put a strong hand on Lucy's shoulder as he kissed her on the cheek and gently shook her.

"Mmm..." She started to roll around and finally woke up.

"Good morning, are you ready for your long day?" Lucy only looked at him and got out of bed.

She took a quick shower and after she had gotten out Kevin had just finished getting dressed. She started to get dressed and then went down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee.

At around 6am Ben, Mary, Matt, and Sarah were all at the front door standing in front of Kevin.

"Are you two ready?" Lucy came up behind Kevin and Kevin got the suitcases that were by the door.

"Yeah, let's get going." Kevin said heading out the door and into the minivan that Mary and Ben had brought over.

Kevin and Lucy sat in the two front seats. Next were Sarah and Matt and finally Ben, Mary and Mrs. Kinkirk. Their ride to the airport was silent since they had nothing to say. All they wanted to do was get Samantha back and return home safely. Kevin parked into a parking space and walked into the Glen Oak International Airport. The group got their tickets and waited for their plane.

-------

Thomas didn't know where he was going nor did he care where he was going. All he wanted to do was get somewhere quickly before the police got him. He knew that he'd be going to jail soon, but he also knew that Jake deserved to have Samantha as his baby...or he thought he deserved that. Melanie and Thomas had always been a great couple and Thomas wasn't abusive until he found out that Jake was in jail.

Samantha was wailing in her car seat. She had a small bruise on her head and it was surprising that she didn't need to go to the hospital yet.

A few minutes later Thomas parked into a parking space. He looked around to see where he was and he realized instantly...he was at his old apartment. He got out of the car and slammed it closed causing Samantha to cry more. He then opened the back door and got the poor child out. Finally he quickly walked off...he decided that he'd just leave his car there and walk. He didn't know why, but he just did. He felt like he was starting to lose his mind.

-------

Kevin, Lucy, Mrs. Kinkirk, Matt, Sarah, Ben, and Mary were now boarding their plane. Thoughts were roaming through their minds and all of them were anxious to find Samantha again. They didn't want to go another day with worries, pain, and without Samantha. She was part of the family and important to everyone.

**_-Everyone- _**

_I hope we find Samantha soon...she's an important part of each of us and I don't know what will happen if we don't find her while we're here. I'm still wondering why, out of all people, Lucy and Kevin, as well as our family, have to suffer through this pain. _

They talked a little nit during the flight, but not as much has they would have if Samantha was actually there, but they all knew they'd find her soon and everything would be back to normal, at least that's what they thought.

"Let's split up." Ben said breaking the long silence that had been there almost all morning.

"What are you talking about, Ben?" Mary asked.

"I mean when we're on the search for Samantha."

"Why don't we just keep it the way we were sitting on the way?" Kevin suggested.

Everyone nodded and then they grew silent again. They wanted to get out and to start their search. They wanted to find Samantha and most of all they wanted to know she was okay and be together again.

**A/N-** I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the last chapters, but I didn't want them to find Samantha in this chapter and I also didn't want to use Babs567's idea in this chapter, so I think the next chapter will be longer than usual, so it'll make up for how short this chapter was. I was hoping that this chapter would be posted yesterday, but my keys got messed up so I had to shut down my comp for the night...they're better now than, I think the comp. just needed a break. Also I'm sorry that the last few chapters weren't very good, but they'll get better...I hope. If plans go well, the next chapter will be the chapter where Lucy and Kevin find Samantha.


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **How do you like the fic so far? I hope you like it as much as I enjoy typing it. I was wondering if you guys would like it better if I made the fanfic a happy ending or a good one...so far all my fanfics came out good...well Doomsday Journey didn't have a happy ending, but the epilogue was happy....so how would you like it if this FF turned out to be sad? Just a thought....I'm trying to figure out a way to make it more interesting. Please tell me your opinions on that thought in your next review! Thanks.

**Disclaimer- **I own the fanfic, the plot, idea (the only idea I don't own is the idea that Babs567 gave me which is going to be used in this chapter, which means this chapter was typed by me, but the idea was hers...so 50 of it is hers), and four of the characters. So I don't own anything else, unless I'm forgetting something.

**Summary- **Everyone arrives in Buffalo, New York, but will they find Samantha?

**Chapter 8- The Rescue**

The family was now off the plane and had rented a few cars to share. They were now starting the search. Kevin had gotten Melanie Anderson's address when he was tracking the phone number and was now driving there while everyone else followed him.

'Do you think she's there?" Lucy asked.

"Hopefully we will."

"If we don't..."

"Luce, don't worry about the ifs_." _Lucy sighed and looked out her window. She recognized the house as they inched closer to it. As Kevin turned into the driveway Lucy noticed something was wrong.

"Kevin...where's the car?" She said as she got out heading towards the house as Mary, Ben, Mrs. Kinkirk, Matt, and Sarah got out of their cars as well.

"I don't know, but you, Sarah, Mary, and Mom should all check everything inside, while Ben, Matt, and I check everything outside." She nodded and went inside with her sister, sister-in-law, and mother-in-law.

Mary and Mrs. Kinkirk looked downstairs while Lucy and Sarah went upstairs to look around. With Mrs. Kinkirk, Mary looked through the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, closets, and the dining room before returning outside.

The kitchen was small. There was an island in the middle with bowls of fruits. Against the wall, there were wooden cabinets and a counter. Built into the counter was a sink, stove, and dishwasher. There was also a black microwave on the sink and in the counter there were many drawers with silverware and other things. The two found nothing that looked suspicious.

Mary proceeded into the living room as Mrs. Kinkirk looked in the bathroom and the many closets. There was a wide screen TV against the wall. In the middle of the room there was a couch. In front of it was a glass topped coffee table. Along each side of the coffee table, was a chair that matched the couch. There were pictures of family members hanging in the room.

Mrs. Kinkirk went into the dining room. She saw a wooden cabinet that was the size of a bookshelf. The doors of try the cabinet were made of glass and the frames were made of resilient cherry colored wood. The cabinet was filled with plates and glasses. In the middle of the room was a large table with flowers to decorate it. On the ceiling there was a chandelier.

Mary and Mrs. Kinkirk hadn't found anything suspicious and headed outside to join the men that were searching for suspicious things outside.

------

Sarah went to check the bathroom and bedroom while Lucy went to check the other bedroom and attic.

The bathroom looked like a regular bathroom. There was a bathtub, towels were hanging, and there was a sink with a cabinet on top of it against the wall. The cabinet didn't contain anything, but toothbrushes, toothpaste, and vitamins.

Next was the bedroom. Against the wall in the middle of the room, was a king sized bed. There was a TV against the opposite wall. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. Sarah was about to go to the bathroom when she saw someone lying on the bed in a puddle of blood. She rushed over.

"Lucy! Get in here!"

------

Lucy ran into the next bedroom and to the crib that was against a wall. She quickly ran towards it and looked over the edge.

"Samantha!" She picked up a sheet realizing that Samantha wasn't in the bed. She started to look around the room for anything that looked unusual when she heard a voice from the room closet to her.

"Lucy! Get in here!" It was Sarah.

She ran over to the next room and saw a horrific site, "Oh, my gosh!" She quickly went over to the bed, "Melanie! What happened? Sarah call the hospital!" Sarah picked up the phone that was on the nightstand and dialed 9-1-1.

"There's someone here, can you please send an ambulance...the address it 546 Spring Water Road, Buffalo, New York...thank you." She hung up and looked at Melanie, "What happened?"

Melanie lay silently for a second before speaking, "It was Thomas..."

"You mean your boyfriend Thomas?" Melanie nodded.

"Why did he do this to you?" Sarah asked.

Melanie slowly explained everything. She explained everything from the day Thomas came home, to the Samantha Kinkirk Kidnapping, to that day when Sarah had found her. Just as she finished a few people came into the room with a stretcher. They carefully put Melanie into the stretcher and followed by Lucy and Sarah, they took her to the ambulance.

------

A few minutes later Sarah and Matt got into their car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"What happened?" Ben questioned Lucy.

Lucy explained the story, "Oh...and Melanie said he ran off."

"We didn't find anything out here. Did she say anything about where you'd find him?" Lucy shook her head as she and Kevin got into the car.

Before Kevin closed the door he said one last thing, "Let's each go our separate direction...we might find her more easily."

------

Mary and Ben got out of the driveway and started to go towards the direction they came from. After they turned to a new road they started looking around. They stopped at every place they came across and looked inside buildings, apartments, stores, and even dumpsters, but they had no luck. They continued to do this until they got a call.

Ben looked at his cell phone and noticed that it was Kevin. He picked it up.

------

Kevin turned right from the driveway and drove straight. There were a few houses, but after a few minutes all Lucy and Kevin could see were fields of grass or forest. He continued driving and the two noticed that there was no where to turn, but to continue going to straight.

"Kevin, maybe we should turn around." Lucy said doubtfully.

"No, Luce. I'm a police officer and if a criminal ran away, he'd probably go somewhere where someone wouldn't think of looking and I think this is it."

"At least you brought your police things with you."

"Yeah," He continued driving in silence.

------

Kevin was about ready to give up when he saw a building. It looked like an apartment and it also looked like it had been evacuated. It looked as if it were about to crumble down any minute now. The parking lot was empty, except for one car was there.

"Kevin, there's only one car there...that's odd." Kevin looked at the car and then turned into the parking lot next to the car. He got out and checked inside. There was a car seat.

Kevin quickly opened the door of the passenger's seat and pulled Lucy out. He then took out a gun from his bag and then put it on his belt that held his cell phone.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked running after Kevin.

"Just follow me, we have to check the building...if they're not here they're near." He continued to run until he opened the door of the building and looked inside.

"I doubt they're in here...who's they're?"

"Samantha and Thomas,"

"Oh..."

Kevin walked around the main floor of the building. It was a wreck. The floors were cracking and you had to be careful with your steps or else you would fall through them. The walls had holes and cracks all over...the building itself looked like it would cave in from the inside.

Shortly after the search Kevin and Lucy left the building. Lucy was about to go into the car when Kevin continued to walk, "Where are you going?"

"They can't be far, if they left the car here." Lucy nodded in agreement and walked side by side with Kevin.

------

Thomas heard footsteps from behind him; he quickly looked back and then started to run. He knew who they were and he didn't want them to catch him. He looked back again as he was running with the baby in his arms, who he wasn't holding very carefully. The child looked like she was getting smaller. Thomas had refused to feed her even though she was just a baby.

Kevin noticed a figure and watched as it got faster. He grabbed Lucy's arm and starting running while taking the gun out with his other arm, once he got close enough to the man he let go of Lucy and continued running. Lucy started to run after him realized that something had been dropped from the figures arm. There was a small scream before it landed on the hard, cold, ground.

"Kevin! That was Samantha! He dropped Samantha!" Lucy screamed and started to run faster. She got to where Samantha was. She looked smaller than Lucy had remembered and pale. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered her dream.

**-Flashback- **

Lucy and Kevin ran towards Samantha while the police took care of the kidnapper. Lucy bent down to pick her daughter up, but something wasn't right. Her skin was pale and the look in her eyes looked lifeless. A few moments later the paramedics showed up. They looked at the baby girl with a sigh.

"I'm afraid that your daughter is dead." The couple that was in front of the man was horrified and speechless. All they could do was look down at their dead daughter.

"She's....she's dead." Lucy cried into Kevin's chest once again. He rested his head on hers and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_**-Flashback Ends- **_

_This is almost exactly how it happened. _Lucy got her cell phone out and quickly called both the police and the hospital.

Shortly after she called Kevin came back towards her holding his gun on Thomas Hendricks back. He came to Lucy's side and looked down at Samantha and then looked back at Thomas.

"It looks like you'll definitely be joining Jake Anderson Mr. Hendricks." Kevin said, "We'll be holding a court date...you starved and dropped our child! You'll be lucky if you didn't commit murder!" He was angry now and Lucy was crying.

Sirens could be heard from the distance as police cars and an ambulance pulled over. Some police officers rushed towards where Kevin was.

"What do you think you're doing to this man?" A police officer asked Kevin as he kept the gun on Thomas's back.

"I'm a police officer for the Glen Oak Police Department and this man, Thomas Hendricks, kidnapped Samantha Kinkirk, Lucy's and my daughter, dropped and starved her, and also abused Melanie Anderson."

"Kevin Kinkirk? So you were the guy that called are police station asking for help." The police officer took over for Kevin as he bent down next to Lucy and pulled her close to him as she cried even more.

The paramedics came over a few moments after the police had taken care of Thomas and looked at Samantha. One of the men picked up the baby and started walking towards the ambulance.

"Is she ok?" Lucy's voice quivered.

"I'm not sure, Miss, she looks like she won't survive." A fresh river of tears came down Lucy's already tear-stained face.

As Lucy went into the ambulance Kevin quickly called his brother.

------

"Kevin, is everything ok?"

"Get to the hospital quickly...we found Samantha."

"Ok."

Ben hung up the phone and headed towards the hospital, "What's going on?" Mary asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"They found Samantha, but we have to go to the hospital right now."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know.

The rest of their ride was silent. Neither of them knew what was going on, nor did they want to know, because they both knew it was bad and that it had to do with Samantha.

------

Matt was at the payphone and was just about to call Lucy and Kevin when he saw the couple running into the hospital. Lucy was still crying like it was the end of the world and Kevin looked as scared as he had ever been in his life. Matt quickly hung up the phone and ran over to the waiting room seats where Lucy and Kevin sat down next to Sarah.

"What's wrong?"

"Samantha..." Lucy couldn't finish all she knew how to do that moment was cry and have faith that their daughter would live even if it was doubtful.

**A/N- **This is the longest chapter in this fanfic so far! It's over 2000 words and 7 pages on Microsoft Word! Woot! I'm really happy that I finally finished before I have to go for the night. I spent hours on this chapter...since I had dinner and listened to music and did a few other stuff in between. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think, and again, don't think that this is anywhere close to over.


	10. Chapter 9: Surviving Memories

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I'm glad that you all like this fanfic so far and thank you for reviewing the fic. It's Tuesday and I'm surprised I'm able to post this on a week day, but I'm happy that I was able too! Here are some answers to reviews to everyone who reviewed chapter 9:

**Snoopy22- **Most endings to fanfics are "and they lived happily ever after" endings which is why I was wondering whether I should or not. The idea in my evil little head isn't going to have to do with anyone dying, including Samantha, but then again right when I just typed that I thought _maybe she can survive, but at the end she'll die_. I won't do that though. Thanks for your review and thought.

**Babs567-** It's alright and you're welcome for using your idea...half the chapter was yours because of the idea. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lucykwinner- **I'm glad you love this fanfic so far. Thanks for reviewing!

I just spent almost 10 minutes replying to reviews even though I type quickly...I had to think of what do say...on with the fic!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own 7th Heaven.....-sniffles-

**Summary- **Will Samantha come out of the hospital alive? What will happen to Melanie? What about Thomas?

**The title of the fic goes well together, but I'm going to explain it since you all probably think it means memories that everyone remembers, but it's not. 'Surviving' is for Melanie and Samantha (maybe) surviving and 'Memories' is for memories that everyone will have. I just thought I'd tell everyone that. **

**Chapter 9- Surviving Memories **

"Samantha what, Lucy," Matt hugged Lucy.

"She might...she might now...survive." He voice shook as she said the words survive.

Matt hugged her for a little bit longer and then sat next to Sarah. All of them were thinking of the wonderful times they had with the two people who were now in a hospital room. Even if they didn't have many memories of Melanie and Samantha, they still had some.

Lucy had a hard time finding a good position in the seat she sat in. She kept moving and changing the way she sat until Kevin hugged her. He was just as worried as she was and didn't want to have to lose their first daughter. The same thought traveled through their mind.

_**-Flashback- **_

Kevin walked into Lucy's room. Lucy's face was almost red, but she was smiling down at a bundle in her arms. It was Samantha. Lucy looked up and saw Kevin and gave him a wider grinned. She waved for Kevin to come closer.

"Kevin," She started with a soft voice, "I don't think this is Jake's baby. I think Dr. Daniels was wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Like Dr. Daniels said, she looked a lot like me, but she has your eyes. She doesn't look anything like Jake." Kevin was smiling and hugged Lucy, "And I'm glad I quit school for our baby and not mine and Jake's."

"I'll go tell everyone."

Kevin ran out of Lucy's room with the biggest grin on his face. Everyone could tell he was happy, "Lucy and Samantha Jessica Kinkirk are ready for visitors.

"What do you mean Kinkirk?"

"It turns out Samantha is my baby. Lucy noticed that she didn't have any of your features and she has my eyes."

Everyone congratulated Kevin with a hug and went into Lucy's room, except for Jake. Kevin watched Jake, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jake walked through the crowd and congratulated Lucy, but then left before Lucy had a chance to reply.

The Camden's left and let Lucy, Kevin, and Samantha have time for each other. Lucy would be coming home the next day and Kevin wanted to say bye to Lucy before he went back to their house to start on the nursery.

"Lucy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best gift,"

"You're welcome," She laughed, "But you gave me the best gift too."

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

They both smiled for a little bit until they got the painful memory that they hoped wouldn't come back soon. It was the memory of the day Samantha got kidnapped.

There was only one memory that everyone, but Kevin, Ben, and Mary remembered in the room. It was the memory of when Melanie and Jake came to the Camden's that way the family would meet Jake and his mother. They had also met Thomas there, but then he was the nicest man Melanie could ever be with besides her husband.

_**-Flashback- **_

Lucy rushed to the door as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" She yelled so she could let everyone continue what they were doing and swung the door open. Jake Anderson, his mother Melanie Anderson, and her boyfriend Thomas Hendricks were standing at the door smiling. Jake walked in and kissed Lucy on the cheek before he hung his and his mother's coat up.

"Hey Jake," She smiled, "Hi Mrs. Anderson and Thomas."

"Hey Lucy," Jake said.

"It's nice to finally see you Lucy. I've heard so much about you." Melanie smiled at Lucy as she shook her hand.

Lucy led the two to the kitchen where everyone was ready and waiting for the three to arrive at the table for prayers. Simon and Cecilia were sitting next to each other and next to them were Matt and Sarah. At one end of the table was Eric and on the other was Annie. On the other side of the table sat Ruthie, Melanie, Thomas, Jake, and then Lucy. Finally, on both sides of Annie sat Sam and David.

There were plates in front of everyone and food was lain out on the table. There was steak, hot dogs, mashed potatoes, corn, salad, green beans, and more. Melanie gazed at the table in astonishment.

"This looks great, Annie."

"Thank you, Melanie!" Annie said cheerfully before Eric started the prayer.

Eric bowed his head and when he was sure everyone else had he started the prayer, "Dear Lord, Thank you for the meal that sits in front of us and thank you for our wonderful guest's Jake and Melanie Anderson. Amen." Everyone put their heads up after saying Amen and then started to fill their plates.

The night was filled with laughter and fun and everyone seemed to love the Anderson's and Thomas Hendricks.

_**-Flashback Ends- **_

-----

Thomas had just been thrown into the cell and locked in. He had been forced to change into the dirty black suit that the prisoners were supposed to wear. He was currently sitting on the bed thinking. Plan B, was what he was busy thinking about...and he planned to think about it until he figured out the answer.

_If I can't have Samantha...then I'll have to go with the threat. _He thought with a grin sneaking on his face

-----

The doctor, Dr. Smith, walked into the waiting room, "Melanie Anderson?" Matt stood up.

"Is she ok, Doctor?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Smith sighed, "She's lost too much blood and she'll only be surviving for a few more hours. If you want, you can visit her, though." Matt nodded and he and Sarah followed him.

Mary stood up, "I'm going to call home and tell them what's going on." She walked towards the payphone and started to call everyone in her family, including Jake since he was Melanie's son.

Lucy, Kevin, and Ben sat quietly and anxiously waiting for Samantha's doctor to come out.

-----

The phone rang and Annie ran to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, this is Mary."

"Oh, Hi Mary" Annie paused noticing the sound of Mary's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Samantha and Melanie are in the hospital."

Annie was stunned, "How?"

"Thomas hurt Melanie with a knife and she'll only survive for a few hours since she lost so much blood."

"What about Samantha?"

"Well we haven't heard about her yet, but Thomas dropped her and starved her."

"What,"

"Mom, I have to go." Mary hung up before Annie even had a chance to say bye.

-----

Jake looked up as a police officer walked over to his cell, "Anderson, you have a phone call." He got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake, this is Mary, Lucy's sister."

"Is something wrong?"

"Your mom is in the hospital...Thomas hurt her with a knife and she lost too much blood....she'll only survive for a few more days.

"Oh." He was silent, "I should go now." He hung up the phone.

-----

Mary sat back in her chair in the waiting room just as a different doctor walked in. Everyone looked at him with question in their eyes and you could see how anxious they were to know what was going on.

"Samantha Kinkirk,"

"Is she ok? Is anything wrong? What's..."

"Mrs. Kinkirk, calm down. Your daughter should be ..."

**A/N- **There are two ENORMOUS reasons why I ended this chapter. The first reason is because I have an evil little mind and I just had to make a cliffy for you, I had just finished the part where Lucy and Kevin found out about Samantha, when I decided: What the heck? I need a nice cliffy sometime in this fic. For the second reason, it's because I have to go soon...I'm just really happy I finished this chapter on the same day I started it...and it's a weekday which makes me even happier!


	11. Chapter 10: Bad News & A Goodbye

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Again, I'm really happy I'm not making this fanfic for nothing and that some of you like it. All of you encouraged me to keep working on my fanfics and I'd like to thank you for that, because then I wouldn't be working on my sixth fanfic, since the first one probably wouldn't be done. The reason I got five fanfics done and one being worked on is because on Love Powers All: Love Choice? You all supported me and the reason I finished the other fanfics is because some of you, if not all, wanted to read the sequel as much as I wanted to write it. Thankies again!!! I'm really happy even though I'm tired. It's Wednesday and it rained a lot yesterday because of the hurricane, so now I don't know if I have school or a two hour delay, but that's enough to type a chapter of a fic. Also I'll be writing three more fics, that I have planned, after this one!

**j- **I'm sorry if my fanfic was choppy. Also I know that the fanfic isn't realistic...I'm not trying to make it realistic since most of my fanfics are unrealistic and I'm sorry if you don't like that.

**Brittany- **Well...what I'm about to write, isn't only going to break the cliffy in the last chapter, bur it's probably all a lie because I don't think a one week old baby is going to survive a fall on concrete and starvation...so like I said this is an unrealistic story...and you can really tell by this chapter XD.

**Kevin's Honey- **When I sit down and do something I want to do, like fanfics, I can get imaginative.

**Everyone- **Thankies everyone for reviewing!

**Disclaimer- **I own: Jake, Melanie, Thomas, Samantha, Dr. Daniels (but I don't know if she'll be in it anymore), and Dr. Smith.

**Summary- **What's wrong with Samantha? What are Melanie's last words?

**This chapter won't be that long since it's mainly only about Melanie and Samantha in the hospital and most of this, I don't think, can really happen...so deal with me if you don't like the fact that I have no idea what can and can't really happen XD. **

**Chapter 10- Bad News & A Goodbye**

"Samantha should be what?!"

"Mrs. Kinkirk calm down." The doctor tried to reassure Lucy, "Samantha will hopefully be ok. She's just about a week old and we doubt she can survive since she hasn't eaten for a few days and she was dropped on concrete. She's currently in a coma and we don't think she'll come out of it since she's just a child. All we can do is have faith for now."

A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek as Kevin pulled her into a hug to comfort her. They both stood there for a while, not knowing what they'd do if they lost their only child. The doctor left them and a few minutes later Matt and Sarah came into the waiting room.

"Is something wrong with Samantha?" Lucy just sat quietly and watched Kevin explain what was going on.

"Well...she's in a coma, which I didn't know was possible and she's starving....they don't know if...if she'll survive..." Kevin looked at Lucy, "Just believe that she'll survive and she will. Why don't we stay overnight?"

"Ok."

"Sarah and I are going to go to the hotel, does anyone want to go with us?" Matt looked at the four that were sitting and then decided that they wanted to stay, "Alright, we'll check in for you two." He said nodding to Mary and Ben, "But we'll come back soon."

-----

Lucy was sitting next to the small room Samantha was in a few hours after they heard the news. Kevin had asked the doctors if the two could stay overnight, Matt and Sarah were back in the hospital checking on Melanie, and Ben and Mary had just walked into Samantha's room.

Kevin walked into the room and sat down next as she put her hand on the child's hand. She rested her head on Kevin's' shoulder before a tear stained a her face. Ben and Mary slowly walked behind the couple.

"Everything's going to be ok, Luce," Mary tried to comfort her sister.

"Mary's right. Before you know it you'll be back in Glen Oak with Samantha right there with you." Ben managed to do the same.

The couple sitting in front of them just continued to sit silently, but Lucy nodded to show that she had heard.

After a few moments of silence a soft endless beep came from the distance.

-----

Matt and Sarah were visiting Melanie. They talked to her for a few minutes, but as she told the couple to tell Jake she loved him her heavy eyelids drifted closed and then the long endless beep came.

Doctors and nurses ran into the room and tried to figure out what was wrong as Matt and Sarah got out of the room.

"I'll go call home, while you go to Samantha's room." Sarah nodded and went to Samantha's room as fast as possible.

-----

Matt inserted some coins into the payphone and dialed the Camden's phone number. He waited a few seconds before someone picked up. It was Annie again.

"Hello?"

"It's Matt."

"How are Melanie and Samantha right now?'

"Samantha is in a coma and starving...and I'm surprised she's still alive, but I'm also relieved...and Melanie...well she...she just..." Matt made a small gulp, "died..."

"Oh..." Oh was all that came out of Annie's mouth.

"I have to go, we'll call, and Lucy and Kevin will be home in a few days with Samantha. We just don't know how long this will take. you call the police and tell them for Jake." He hung up the phone and headed towards Samantha's room, where Sarah was.

-----

Sarah was now breathing heavily and trying to wait till she got some of her energy back to talk, "Melanie...just...Melanie just died...and her last words were...tell Jake I love him."

"You mean..." Lucy couldn't finish as Sarah nodded to answer her question.

She looked back at Samantha hoping that the same thing wouldn't happen to her, "Please let her get back to normal soon. Please don't let her slip away after she's only been in this world for one week. She's too young to die!"

**A/N- **I know this chapter is bad, but I'm tired and this was, like I said before the chapter actually started, that this chapter would be shorter than usual. I didn't think this chapter was very good, but then again that's my opinion. I think I could have done better, than that. I'll make the next chapter better and hopefully longer to make up for this one.


	12. Chapter 11: Deadly Happenings

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Again, I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. It was morning, I was tired, and I finished an hour before I had to go to school. My social studies and science homework is due tomorrow, so I did my French homework on the bus and the last 4 problems of my math at home, so now I'm able ot update, just don't expect me to update tomorrow, because I'll have to work on my science, social studies, and any other homework due Friday.

**Snoopy22- **Do I have any ideas for your fanfic? –Thinks- I don't know...I'll think about it and if I get any ideas I'll post it in the future chapters. I'll think about while I type this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own 7th Heaven :(

**Summary- **Annie calls Jake and a few days later something happens to Samantha. Will Kevin and Lucy be able to head home?

**Chapter 11- Deadly Happenings**

Jake looked up as he heard a police walking over towards his cell. He slowly got up and walked towards the bars that were separating him and the halls.

"Anderson, telephone," Jake hesitated, but put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake," The voice paused, "This is Annie."

"Hey Mrs. Candem,"

"Matt just called from the hospital in Buffalo."

"I know, I got a call from him earlier...he said Samantha and my Mom are in the hospital."

"Well he just called me...he said your mother just died."

"WHAT,"

"Jake, calm down...there's something she..."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down if my mom died,"

"Her last words were to tell you she loves you!" Jake calmed down at the words.

"I love her too." He said silently.

"Everything will be ok." Annie said in a comforting voice, "Maybe the police will let you go to the funeral."

"I doubt it...but I can ask." The police office tapped his watch, "I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye." The two hung up and then went back to their own business.

_3 Days Later _

Lucy and Kevin were leaning against each other as they slept next to Samantha's bed when a nurse walked into the room and tapped Kevin on the shoulder. When Kevin woke up he looked at Lucy and was tempted to let her sleep, but he knew she had to wake up to the new day.

They had been in the hospital for 3 days in a row now. The couple would stay overnight and each morning they'd return to the hotel to take showers, get dressed, and do other things like that. Then they would return to the hospital to sit by their daughter's side.

Kevin got up as Lucy woke up and then helped her up and the two walked out of the hospital and went into the car in silence. Before starting the car, Kevin put his hand on top of Lucy's and looked at her while giving her a small smile.

"Everything's going to be." He said with his softest, but sweetest voice.

Lucy gave him a small smile back, "I know." Kevin was surprised by the sudden change of his wife's attitude, but he liked it.

He turned on the car and they left the hospital parking lot to head for the hotel. Matt, Sarah, Ben, and Mary had all headed home now, but they came to visit every once in a while. The nurses had milk ready every morning just incase Samantha woke up from her coma. She would need to be fed as soon as she came out of it, or else she would really die.

It was about 15 later when Lucy and Kevin walked into the hotel and were about to go up the elevator when they heard the clerk yell out to them.

"You two must be having lots of fun at night." He said. Lucy and Kevin didn't look their best since they had been sleeping in the hospital, and they had fallen asleep on the chairs by Samantha's bed.

Lucy stormed over to the man until Kevin caught her arm to tell her not to go any farther, "For your information mister, our daughter is..."

"Luce, just ignore him. We knew where we were and we know we weren't doing anything." Lucy realized Kevin was right and headed back towards the elevator.

They ran into the apartment and stripped out of their clothes, took a shower at the same time, and got dressed. Lucy dried her hair a little bit and then they headed out of the hotel. They took only 45 minutes and didn't want to waste another minute. They both wanted to be there when their daughter woke up.

-----

Lucy sat down in a waiting chair while Kevin wait up to the desk to ask if they were able to see Samantha. He came running to her and grabbed her arm. The two ran down the halls to their daughter's room.

"Kevin, what's going on?"

"Samantha woke up!"

"She did?!" Lucy got out of Kevin's grasp and ran past him to Samantha's room.

As soon as they were both in there a nurse was feeding Samantha. Another nurse pushed Lucy down into a chair and then took Samantha and put her into Lucy's arms. For a few minutes Lucy was clueless, but then realized what was going on. She fed her daughter and blocked every sound as she looked down at her.

_Thank you!_

Kevin slowly sat next to his wife and daughter. He took his daughter's hand and smiled down at her, but it soon faded away.

"What's wrong?"

"Even if Samantha seems ok, she might not be able to live...she could die in only a few days...or she could live a happy and healthy life after she gets fed...a lot, but the doctors aren't sure."

As Kevin said those horrible words, the happy face that shown on her disappeared in a matter of seconds and a tear rolled down her cheek as he fed the baby girl. Kevin wiped the tear from her cheek. He then stood up and went to get a wet cloth and came back. He started to wipe her face with the cloth.

"Luce, don't cry. Have a positive attitude...you did earlier and Samantha is almost ok. You need to keep that attitude or maybe she will die." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You're right." She choked her tears down as she said that, "Kevin, we can't take her home tomorrow, we don't know what could happen on the plane, why don't we ask to stay at Mary's house?"

"You're right." We can call her tonight. We can sleep at the hotel tonight. Lucy nodded again.

-----

Lucy sat in Samantha's room for hours on end feeding her bottle after bottle and changing her diaper every few hours. Before she knew it, Sandra, Samantha's nurse walked into the room telling Lucy and Kevin visiting hours were over. Lucy handed a new bottle and Samantha to Sandra and they exchanged their goodbyes before Kevin and she left the hospital.

The couple got into the car and as they got out of the hospital Kevin broke the silence, "What are we going to do when we get home?"

"You'll have to finish the nursery for Samantha, we'll have to lock all the windows, from now on one of us should be up there with Samantha, and..."

"It sounds like you've had this planned for months." Kevin laughed a little bit.

"Very funny,"

"Samantha is going to be fine."

"It seems like it. We haven't had problems at all today." Kevin smiled at Lucy. He was once again happy that she had her positive attitude on.

The two continued to talk about the future and what they'd do to keep everyone in their family safe, especially their kids, and before they knew it they were in their bedroom ordering food that was delivered to their doors.

Lucy was eating a hamburger when Kevin decided that he'd call Mary.

"Hey Mary, it's Kevin."

"Hey Kevin, how's Samantha?"

"She's out of her coma and Lucy spent the day feeding her...now it's the nurse's turn."

"That's good to hear."

"We were wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Well Lucy and I have been in this hotel for a few days now and we've barely used it...so would you mind if we..."

"You can come here until you leave Buffalo. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Mary."

"Your welcome...I have to go. I'll drop by the hospital tomorrow."

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye." They hung up and Kevin turned on the TV in his and Lucy's hotel room.

Lucy put what was left of her hamburger in the trash and cuddled up next to Kevin and watched some TV with him.

-----

Thomas had thought up a plan in the past few days...and he knew this was going to cause a lot of problems with the Camden's and police officers, but he loved the idea and to him it was a great way to get his revenge from Kevin, for getting him in jail. He smiled at the thought in his mind and smirked.

He was going to start it as soon as Lucy, Kevin, and Samantha returned to Glen Oak, which would be any day now.

-----

Sandra was feeding her patient when Samantha closed her eyes. Sandra wasn't sure whether she was sleeping or slowly dieing. She started to get worried and fear took over her eyes as she checked for a her life. If she checked currently, Samantha didn't have one.

**A/N- **I hope you all liked this chapter. I've been working on it for about an hour and I'm glad I got it done today. I probably won't be updating till Friday or Saturday so please be patient for the next chapter!

**Snoopy22- **I GOT AN AWESOME IDEA...well maybe not awesome, but I got it right before I started typing the Disclaimer, but decided to wait till the end. My idea is for you to put yourself in the story and be one of the characters. Maybe you could be a friend of someone who is the closest age to you and someone goes missing...and it's up to you and the closest relative of that person to find the missing character. Here's an idea for the summary.

Summary- Lucy and Kevin just got married, but when something happens to Lucy it's up to Kevin and (name of you as the character) to find her. What happened to Lucy? Why did it happen? Will the two be able to find and save her before it's too late?

I guess it sounds corny, but it's worth a try right? I have more in mind for that story if you want me to email you more about my idea...I don't want anyone stealing the fic idea just incase you use it.

**No one is allowed to use that fic idea except for Snoopy22, if she decides not too, I'll post it in a future chapter to let someone else use it, but for now it's being decided...well it will be after she reads it XD... **


	13. Chapter 12: Am I Dreaming?

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **When I was putting my violin away-I'm going to stop playing next year-I thought of an idea. Usually, and always in science, but not math, we get our homework assigned at least 2 days before it's due. If I don't do my homework the day before it's due I think I'll be able to write some of the fanfic chapters on the weekdays, even if I can't post them right away. This week I've been doing parts of the homework due tomorrow/next week instead of doing it all at once today and I've been able to type 3 chapters during the weekday...so maybe if I just do that then I'll be able to update faster. Also, tomorrow I'll probably start typing the next chapter, but I won't post it because I'm going to the Back To School Dance...most likely. Now to reply to reviews:

**XBleedingxHeartx- **You're welcome. I love your fanfics so much! Please update the fics soon and thanks for reading/reviewing my fics.

**ME- **Thanks for correcting me...I had no idea what you do and I didn't want to look it up XD so I just put something random down. When I'm done typing the entire fanfic I'll edit the few chapters with Samantha in the hospital. Thanks again!

**Snoopy22- **Alright...email me ASAP, just incase I forget the entire idea XD. You're welcome.

**Bbwholly1981- **Well the chapters going to start after the disclaimer and summary...the sad thing is that I have no idea what will happen...but I will when I'm done replying to your review.

**Disclaimer: **I own: Jake, Melanie, Thomas, Samantha, Sandra, Dr. Smith, the person at the hotel counter, and the fanfic...I think that's it unless I'm forgetting something...

**Summary- **Is Sandra imagining things? Lucy and Kevin switch to Mary's house and what's Kevin worried about?

**Chapter 12- Am I Dreaming? **

_Riiiiiiing....riiiiiiiing....riiiiiiiing!!!!_

Lucy rolled on the bed lying on her stomach and moaned as the phone rang. She looked over at the clock and saw that it had only been a few hours since she left the hospital. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Kinkirk, I think something's wrong with Samantha."

"I'll be right there!" Lucy slammed the phone down, changed to her day clothes, wrote a note to Kevin, and ran out the door faster than you could say hi.

She ran into the elevator and pressed down to go to the main floor. A few seconds later the doors opened and Lucy started to walk out the elevator so she could get the keys out of her purse.

The clerk walked out from behind the counter and smirked at her, "Hello Miss, my name's Michael Greenfield, how about you?"

"Look mister, I have no time to chit chat with anyone." She found her keys and then started to run out the door, but stopped when she heard Michael's comment.

"Off to play with some guys? This is the only time I've seen you without that man."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and stomped over to the clerk, "You know what? I don't have time for you. For your information my HUSBAND is sleeping and I just got a call from the hospital! I didn't want to wake him up, so I'm going alone. You know what else? My 1 week old daughter got kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend's mother's boyfriend! She's in the hospital and that's where my husband and I have been all these days! She finally woke up from her coma and there's something wrong!" Michael looked confused as Lucy ran out the door and into her car.

-----

15 minutes later Lucy was in the hospital. Sandra had just walked into the room and started to explain things to Lucy.

"Thanks for coming Mrs. Kinkirk." She said leading her to Samantha's room.

"You're welcome." Lucy paused, "What's wrong with Samantha."

"I think I might just be imagining things...I was starting to worry about Samantha as I was feeding her. A few minutes later she stopped drinking the food and closed her eyes, I checked for her pulse to make sure she had just fallen asleep and...well there was none."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, "Wha...what?"

"Don't worry we have a doctor in there right now."

Sandra walked into Samantha's room and Lucy walked slowly behind her. When they were both in there the doctor turned around and gave Sandra a long look and then glanced at Lucy before picking up Samantha and handing her to Lucy.

"Sandra, you have to be more careful when checking the pulse...you had us worried sick." He looked at Lucy again, "She'll be able to go home in 3 or 4 days."

"Thank you, Doctor," She sat down in the chair next to Samantha's bed and hugged her, "Everything's going to be okay, Sammy." She placed Samantha into the bed again and left the hospital to go home.

-----

Kevin moved his arm in the spot next to him wanting to pull Lucy closer to him. His hand only fell onto the soft bed as he tried to feel his way towards his wife. He suddenly realized she wasn't there and sat up.

He started to look around the hotel room when he noticed a note on the small table.

_Hey Baby, _

_I got a call from the hospital...it was something about Samantha. I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to go alone. I'll be back home soon. _

_Love you,  
__Lucy _

Kevin set the piece of paper back down on the table and was about to change when he noticed the door start to open, "Luce?"

There was no answer. He only heard the door close and a figure walked towards him. He tried to get their attention again, "Luce?!" This time he spoke louder.

"Yeah," Lucy took off her coat and put it over a chair.

"I just read your note and the first time I called you, when you opened the door, you didn't open it."

"Sorry if I scared you." She kissed him and changed back to her pajamas and jumped into the bed.

Kevin did the same, "How's Samantha?"

"She's fine. Sandra was imagining things and thought Samantha didn't have a pulse."

"As long as she's fine,"

-----

The next morning Lucy started to pack the stuff Kevin and she had taken out while they were at the hotel. She put every suitcase by the door to put in the car.

A few minutes after she had finished packing Kevin got out of the bathroom fully dressed for the new day. The couple started heading out the door. Kevin picked up to of the suitcases, while Lucy picked up the last one and they headed to the downstairs lobby.

Lucy set her suitcase down in front of the counter while Kevin went to put the suitcases he had into the car. A slender woman walked out.

"I'd like to check out." Lucy said.

The woman held out her hand as Lucy put the door keys in the palm of her hand, "Thanks for sleeping in the Buffalo Inn." Lucy only smiled, picked up her suitcase, and went to the car.

The two got into their car and then drove off to Mary's house, which was only a few minutes away. Lucy looked over at Kevin who was concentrating on the road, but it was easy to tell her was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You know Thomas Hendricks?"

"Yeah, he's in jail." She said, "Why?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Kev, we'll be home in 3-4 days."

"How do you know?"

"The doctor told me we could take her home in about 3-4 days last night."

"I still have a bad feeling."

The rest of the ride was silent as they drove to Mary's house.

-----

Kevin turned into the parking lot that was in front of Mary's apartment. He took the key out of the ignition and got out to get the suitcases. When the two got into Mary's apartment they were greeted with a hug.

"I'm glad you two are here!"

"Me too," Lucy gave her a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She paused when she realized how fast she had said that, "I was just thinking about something." Kevin and Mary exchanged glances.

Lucy walked off to another room. _What was that I saw out there?_

**A/N- **I didn't realize it was 9 so I have to stop there. Sorry that the chapter wasn't very good and I can't leave a big author's note, but that's ok. I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R! I start typing the next chapter tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be able to post it till Saturday. Ja!


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking Out

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **The dance rocked last night! At the very beginning it wasn't very good, but 10 minutes later good songs went on. It was so much fun! Woot! This fanfic is a lot longer than Love Powers All: Love Choice from the words. There are 13 chapters...soon to be 14 and there's over 17000 words...the other one only had 19000 and 18 chapters (19 if you count the explanation) and that's for chapters on ...Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters I made, the fanfic, plot, and stuff like that. 7th Heaven is owned by Brenda Hampton.

**Summary- **A few days later....What did Lucy see? What's going on with Thomas? Kevin and Lucy plan to stay one extra day, but what happens that makes them change their mind?

**Chapter 13- Breaking Out**

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Kevin asked parking the car in the hospital's parking lot.

"Nothing," She was about to get up, but Kevin gently pulled her back into her seat.

"Luce, you can tell me anything," He paused, "And I know there's something wrong. You haven't been talking very much lately."

Lucy looked down as she sighed, "Kevin...the day we went to Mary's apartment, I saw something."

"What did you see?" Lucy looked up and started to explain what she had seen.

_**-Flashback-**_

Lucy picked up the last suitcase that was in the car. She followed Kevin closely behind. The area she was in didn't make her feel safe. She felt as if someone was watching her. She could feel someone staring at her and as she tried forgetting about it...she saw it.

Kevin walked into the doorway of the apartment when a blur ran past Lucy. She saw it from the corner of her eye. She couldn't see what the figure was, but she saw some of its features. It was a man and she could see the colors around it. There was a little bit of dirty blond, but mostly black. She could have sworn that she had seen a knife being held by the man...if it was a man.

Lucy quickly looked forward and walked faster.

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

Kevin embraced Lucy into a hug, "Luce, everything will be fine. We'll go home tomorrow."

They both got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital. Lucy walked to Samantha's room right away, while Kevin got a newspaper. He decided that he would look through it to see if he could find something about what Lucy could have seen. The front caught his eye.

- - - - -

Thomas had been roaming around for countless hours trying to find Mary's apartment. He finally found it when he saw Kevin and Lucy walking into the apartment. Now he was by the dumpster that was behind the apartment as he thought about that day.

_**-Flashback-**_

Thomas figured out the number of Mary's apartment, he just hadn't gotten the apartment since it had slipped his mind. Just like the fact that he had to change to something else, since no one wore what he was wearing.

He was walking around yet another apartment when he saw a car coming. He quickly hid at a spot where he could see who it was. The car stopped and Kevin and Lucy stepped out of the car. He smirked.

Kevin had just opened the door of the apartment when Lucy started to follow him with the last suitcase. Thomas leaped out of his spot and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He watched Lucy stop in her tracks. Her face was covered with fright and you could see it from where he was. Thomas had tried to scare her, so he took out the knife he had been holding.

She quickly walked away still covered in fright and followed Kevin more closely than she already was.

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

He laughed silently as he remembered that day.

- - - - -

Kevin had just walked into Samantha's room when Lucy was about to leave. Lucy looked at Kevin as he held the paper in front of her, but looked back down to read it. There was a picture of Thomas Hendricks.

_Murderer and the man who almost killed a 1 week old child, Thomas Hendricks... _

"Broke out of jail only a few days ago?" Lucy read allowed.

"I think it would be better if we went home today." Lucy nodded and handed Samantha to Kevin.

"I'll go call Mary."

Lucy walked off to find a payphone and when she found one she inserted some coins. She quickly dialed Mary's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mare, it's Lucy,"

"Hey, Luce,"

"Can you get us 3 plane tickets to Glen Oak?"

"I don't..."

"Please?"

"Alright, for when,"

"Tonight,"

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"We were going to, but Thomas broke out of jail!"

"I'll get them and bring them home tonight."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Lucy turned around and found herself face to face with Kevin and Samantha. Before Kevin had walked into the room Lucy had talked to the doctor and he said that Samantha was able to go home, so all they had to do was get out of the hospital and into the car.

They had bought a car seat the day before, so all the couple had to do was put Samantha in the car seat and head to Mary's apartment.

As they were driving there was tension in the car. None of them knew where Thomas was, but Lucy had one thought in mind.

_The apartment. _

**A/N- **I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that, but I have to do stuff...including read 500 pages by October 15, 2004 (even though we don't have school that day) for English class. I'm going to read a few pages...since I only read like 70 pages since I've been busy reading fanfics instead of books...and then I'll TRY to make another chapter. Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 14: The Madness Continues

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I didn't want to update till tomorrow, but you know what? I have nothing else to do, so I'm just going to type Chapter 14 for all of you. All I know about the end of the fanfic is that it's going to end in the 20's...at least I hope so. So there's _about _5-15 chapters, except there are probably going to be less then 15 chapters left...what me type more than 15 chapters XD.

**Snoopy22- **If you want to know more about my idea of what could be your fanfic if you like that idea, feel free to email me (my email is on my profile.)

**XBleedingxHeartx- **Well you're right, the bad guy never wins, and I don't know what's going to happen at the end, but I do know

**Daddyzangel108- **Thanks! I read your fanfic by the way, and so far it's really good, even if it isn't yours.

**Everyone- **Thanks to everyone who had read and/or reviewed this fanfic.

Before I forget I made a 7th Heaven C2 Community (it's on my profile)

**Disclaimer- **I own: Disastrous Henry and all other characters I've made (see past chapters' disclaimers to see who I own)

**Summary- **Lucy, Kevin, and Samantha were heading home, but on their way more disasters chase them.

**Chapter 14- The Madness Continues**

Sitting on the couch, Kevin watched Lucy walking back and forth. He finally stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the crown of her head. Lucy immediately stopped. She felt safe and as soon as she had felt his muscular arms her muscles loosened.

Their small moment ended sooner then they hoped when it was broken by the loud wail of Samantha. Lucy turned around and walked over to the couch where her daughter was sitting in her baby carrier. She slowly lifted her daughter out and rocked her back and forth to calm her down. She only continued to cry, so Lucy decided to do what she had done for Sam and David.

After a few minutes of singing Samantha fell asleep. Lucy placed her back into the baby carrier and then turned around to face Kevin before looking out the window.

"I think he might be here."

"Luce, don't worry and if he's here I'll throw him in jail." He said pulling Lucy into a hug and kissed her.

It was only a few moments later when Mary swung the door open holding the 3 plane tickets up. When she heard the door slam close, Lucy jumped and Kevin held her protectively.

"I got the tickets." Mary said handing them to Kevin who was holding his hand out for them, "Did you pack? The plane is leaving in a few hours."

"Yeah," Lucy let go of Kevin and picked up Samantha's carrier.

"I guess we'll be leaving now."

"It was nice to have you here."

"It was nice to see you, Matt, and Sarah too." Lucy said smiling.

"Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to call Mom, and tell her we're on our way home."

"I'll call for you."

"Ok, thanks."

"Bye Mary." Kevin said opening the door for Lucy.

The couple and Samantha headed to the car. Kevin put the suitcases in the trunk and helped Lucy put Samantha's seat into the car. Then the two went to the front seats and drove away after putting their seatbelts on.

Lucy smiled as she looked at Samantha, "We'll be home soon, Sammy."

- - - - -

"Hey Ruthie, is mom home?"

"No, I'm watching Sam and David."

"Oh, ok. Could you tell her Lucy and Kevin are on their way home?"

"Sure...what time will they be home?"

"The plane is leaving in about 3 hours...so at about 8:15pm your time."

"Ok."

"Bye Ruthie."

"Bye."

- - - - -

Kevin and Lucy had gotten to the airport about an hour ago and the plane would be leaving in an hour. All they had left to do was sit and wait to be able to be able to board the plane.

The two walked over to the nearest seat, with Samantha in her carrier. They sat there for what felt like 1 minute when they heard a gun shot from the distance. Lucy and Kevin exchanged glances.

- - - - -

Thomas had made a deal with his fellow prisoner Disastrous Henry. Disastrous Henry was only a nickname. No one knew his real name, but he was one of Thomas's friends from jail, since they had to learn to get along. Thomas had been the one that broke out of jail first, but on that day Disastrous Henry had broken out as well.

Disastrous Henry was going to help Thomas and in return Thomas would give him Lucy. Thomas had shown him a few pictures of him and explained the story to him. Disastrous said he wanted Lucy and while he had her he'd make sure she would learn her lesson. That's when the deal came along.

Right now the man was at the airport. He wasn't there to take Lucy. No, that was Thomas's job and he had to give her to him. He wasn't at the airport for any specific reason. He just wanted to see the fright on everyone's faces. Disastrous Henry was also in the best hiding spot. Even an officer wouldn't look there. Then a thought crossed his mind.

_Forget about the Thomas guy...It's not that I won't help him...but I'm gonna follow that beautiful lady. _With that thought he snuck onto the plane and surprisingly he wasn't found.

- - - - -

"Kev, what was that?"

"It was just a gunshot....there's no more, so he or she probably got caught, ok?"

Lucy was doubtful, but nodded anyway.

The minutes suddenly felt like hours as Lucy became more anxious to go home, but it was finally time and Kevin, her, and Samantha all went into the plane.

They didn't notice that Disastrous Henry was behind them and they also didn't know how much trouble he was going to give them. He glanced over at Kevin and then stared at Lucy. Before closing his cell phone he quickly called Thomas.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah,"

"I boarded on the plane,"

"What?"

"I'm following Lucy Kinkirk...and I'm gonna get her myself...I'll still be helping you though."

"But..."

"Look, I have the perfect plan." He whispered as low as possible.

"I love it."

"I knew we'd agree." Disastrous Henry hung up the phone and an evil, sly smirk crept on his face.

**A/N- **I'm really sorry that the chapters have been so short lately. I hope you don't mind. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I still hope you liked it even if it's not the best I can do. I'll try to make the chapter longer and better in the next chapter...I can't promise that it'll definitely be better and longer, but I can promise you that I'll try! I think the main reason it wasn't that good is because there was so much dialogue. Please R&R! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 15: Change of Plans

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I made a new 7th Heaven fic called **Her Future**. I would appreciate it if you all read it. Also Snoopy22 is making her first fanfic **Please, Don't Let Anything Happen to Her **and I'd like to encourage everyone to read it. I'll list a few more fanfics that I think everyone should read, but I won't list every single fic I like, since that's a lot, only a few. I've decided to make a sequel to this fic called **Haunting Memories**. You can find the summary in my profile. I'll make it after **Bishie Crisis**, since I already promised my friends that it would be the next fic I'm making.

**Sdojpqdc-**Sure, I'll add my fics to your site, but what's your penname for ? I tried this one, but it didn't work --.

**XBleedingxHeartx**- Thanks and I'm glad you like the fic!

**Babs567, skater, and Snoopy**-I'm glad you all like the fic too!

**Disclaimer- **I think you all know by now....

**Summary- **The Kinkirk's are finally home and Disastrous Henry starts to follow Lucy. What is Thomas trying to do? And what are the two criminal's plans?

**Chapter 15- Change of Plans**

Thomas couldn't risk going on a plane after he had just broken out of jail. He also couldn't risk stopping as he drove even if it meant starving himself all the way there. The plan was originally for both him and Disastrous Henry to stay in New York. They were planning to kill Lucy's family one by one. Then Thomas would get Lucy for Disastrous Henry, but things changed. Disastrous Henry had followed Lucy and the other Kinkirk's and now h expected Thomas to show up in Glen Oak. This plan was more risky...but he had no choice...and he loved the idea of this plan. He loved it just as much as his own.

He looked around him to make sure there was no one around. He quickly sneaked up to Mary's apartment...

- - - - -

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing." Lucy and Kevin fastened the seatbelts. They would be arriving in Glen Oak in 15 minutes.

Kevin looked over at his daughter who was in her carriage between Lucy and him. He smiled at the thought of seeing his one and only daughter. Both him and Lucy were thrilled about finally being able to raise a family together normally, or so they thought.

A few seats behind them was Disastrous Henry, ready to once again destroy the family. Ready to do something that would cause yet another disaster. He had spend his whole plane ride deciding what he would do first, before Thomas Hendricks got to Glen Oak, since he would be there in a few days. He glanced at the couple that sat in front of him with a smirk.

- - - - -

Annie and Eric waited for their daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. They couldn't wait to see them, and when they did, Annie was the first one to notice the family. The only thing she didn't noticed was the figure following closely behind.

"Lucy! Kevin!" Lucy handed Samantha to Kevin and ran towards her mother, just as she did a few days after she had met Kevin. He was there only a few minutes after she had reached her parents.

"Hey Mom," She said hugging both her parents, "Hey Dad." She smiled as she took Samantha back to show her parents.

"Samantha!" Annie shouted in excitement, "We've been so worried about you." Everyone started to head towards and piled into it.

- - - - -

Disastrous Henry was currently holding a car. He decided that he'd catch up with Lucy, since Thomas had gotten it from Jake's room. Jake had written it down for his mother just incase. Melanie had put it back in his room after she had gotten back from Glen Oak and Thomas had gotten it again when she wasn't looking.

He had finally gotten a car and a few minutes later, he was heading towards Lucy and Kevin's street. Just as he had suspected, Lucy and Kevin had gone to the Camden's before going home, so he parked across the street and waited until they came back.

- - - - -

Lucy put Samantha's carriage down and picked her up. Kevin, Annie, Eric, and her headed for the kitchen and to their surprise everyone jumped out from their hiding spots yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Lucy laughed a little bit, but then stopped and started to hug everyone. They all looked down at Samantha and gave her a small hug as well as saying something like 'everything's going to be ok' or 'everything is going to be back to normal soon' statements.

They all stayed for dinner, but shortly after Kevin and Lucy headed home.

- - - - -

By the time they got home it was starting to get dark. Eric, who had dropped the family off at their home said goodbye and left. Kevin took the carriage from Lucy as she stopped and looked at the car across from her.

Something wasn't right about that car...

**A/N- **In my opinion this is the worst chapter I've made so far, and probably one of the shortest and I'd like to tell you all I'm blaming school. Every time I sat down to type this chapter I was always asked to do something else. The one reason I actually finished the chapter today is because I had no homework, since I finished it during school. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very good and that I couldn't update more quickly. Below are my recommendation (1 fic per fave author, and some people I haven't put on the fave author list yet).

**A Rush of Wings by chrcln **

**With a Broken Wing by BebopQueen**

**It's my Dream by Babs567 **(I couldn't choose what story for you, so I picked the one I read first, since they're all good).

**Signed, Anonymous by boxers-or-briefs3 **

**Throughout the Years A CandemKinkirk Story by GeorgeStultsFan **(I couldn't choose a story for you either, for the same reason).

**The Other Sister by XBleedingxHeartx**

Please R&R and thanks for reading...and I'm sorry for the short chapter...I really am. I HATE this chapter. I think I'm going to retype it this weekend, before I make the next one, unless you liked it.


	17. Chapter 16: Dreams Roll Around

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I'm finally typing this...wow. I would have typed and given you all chapter 16, but I had to watch at least 45 min of the Presidential Debates (for HW) and then Degrassi came on. I've decided not to retype the last chapter. There's two reasons: 1. It's called "Change of Plans" there's not much I can talk about, now is there and 2. I don't want too XD. I'm really sorry I can't update faster. I've got school, homework, things to do, etc. In my English reading I have 6pgs left to read to get 500pgs, but I'm getting extra credit because I'm reading over 500pgs! Woot! I'm probably going to have 2000 by the end of the 2 weeks XD. Now for reviews:

**Junior2004- **Sam and David are 4.

**XBleedingxHeartx- **I was wondering why my list on Favorite Stories got shorter. Maybe they deleted them because it wasn't rated high enough.

**Snoopy22- **I'll try to add a little Ben in this story.

**Disclaimer- **I only own my characters, the fanfic, and everything about the fanfic except for the one idea I used in earlier chapters, that was from Babs567. I also don't own Hush, Little Baby or

**Summary- **Lucy has another dream Does Thomas get caught on his way to Glen Oak?

**Chapter 16- Dreams Roll Around **

Lucy turned around and then ran towards the door that was still open. As soon as she stepped in the doorway, she closed the door, and walked towards the kitchen, bumping into Kevin. She didn't realize who it was and screamed.

"Luce, it's me." Kevin said hugging her now, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She started up the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Kevin nodded and picked up Samantha who was now starting to cry. He started up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, putting Samantha down on his and Lucy's bed. Lucy was in the bathroom at the moment, and Samantha continued to cry.

Kevin was about to pick up Samantha again, when Lucy came in and picked her up herself. She started to sing a lullaby to her daughter as she paced back and forth around the room.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
  
And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Lucy put her daughter down in her crib when Kevin's arms wrapped around her waist, "You're a great singer, Luce." She only smiled and gave him a kiss, and then slid herself under the covers.

- - - - -

Thomas parked into the gas station, forgetting that he was still wearing the clothes he had gotten from the police department. He got out of the car and walked into the small shop and placed a water bottle at the counter only seconds after he walked in. The clerk was watching the news and Thomas had walked in right after a part on the news that was about him breaking out of jail.

The clerk looked away from the television and was about to scan the water when he saw Thomas.

- - - - -

"Luce, what happened outside?" Kevin and Lucy were facing each other on their bed and Lucy was about to fall asleep when Kevin asked the question.

"Nothing happened."

"I'm not stupid. What happened?"

Lucy sighed, "There was a car in front of the house on the other side of the street."

"It's probably just the neighbor's."

"No...there's something suspicious about it." Just then the phone rang. Kevin picked it up.

"Kinkirk Residence, Kevin speaking."

"Kevin, it's Ben."

"Hey."

"Did you, Lucy, and Samantha make it home safely?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you mind if I came to visit tomorrow?"

"That's fine." Kevin paused, "When do you want us to pick you up?"

"I can rent a car."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and face Lucy again, "Ben is coming tomorrow."

Lucy nodded and a few minutes she was sound asleep.

- - - - -

The next thing he knew, Thomas was in jail yet again, except this time, he was in jail in the middle of nowhere. A police officer walked towards his cell and gave him a phone.

"You can make one call." Thomas picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Thomas."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I got caught..."

"You're in jail!" He took a breath, "Why did I ever have you help me!" He hung up the phone leaving Thomas on one thought: _You mean help **me**. _

- - - - -

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello..." The voice on the other line was unknown and it made her feel uncomfortable, "Is this...Lucy?" _

_Lucy put Samantha down. She was debating whether to lie or not, "N-n-no."_

"_Don't lie...I know who you are...I've been watching you and there's no where you can go and there's no way you can save them." The voice laughed. _

"_Wh-what do you...you mean?" _

"_Before I get you...all to myself...I'll make sure to destroy the most important things in your life..." He laughed again. _

_Lucy shook her head, "No! No! I won't let you do that!" _

"_You're too late...I've already got all the Camdens." The phone fell on the floor as her grip loosened...her family was gone and all she had left were Kevin and Samantha. She could hear the long beep coming from the phone and then she heard Samantha crying. _

_Lucy quickly ran over to where she had put down her daughter, "Sammy!" She tried to pick her daughter up, but she was disappearing and her hand only went through her daughter...She had nothing. _

Lucy sat up breathing heavily. She could still hear the crying from Samantha, until she realized Samantha was really crying.

She quickly got up, "Sammy!" she ran over to the crib and picked her daughter up and hugged her, "You're ok!" Lucy put her daughter down and changed her diaper and then started to sing to her again.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top  
when the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
and down will come baby, cradle and all._

Lucy put Samantha back in her crib and wiped a tear off her own eye when Kevin stood up and hugged Lucy, "Are you ok?"

"I had another dream."

**A/N-** I like this chapter better than the last chapter. I'm not going to update again today, but probably tomorrow because I'm going to go eat and then go read a few chapters of my book...and when it comes to me reading Meg Cabot's books you can't expect me to do anything, but read XD. Back in chapter 12 or 13 I said there would be 5-15 chapters left, well you all know me. I say something and it always ends up being more right? Well I can't guarantee it, but I THINK there will be about 25 chapters...or more. So there's about 9 more chapters left. Please R&R and thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 17: Taking Charge

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I made the sequel Life or Death and that part—technically—hasn't come into play, but I _think _that, that part will actually start in this chapter. After this chapter there will be about 8 chapters left. This fic took me longer to type. I guess that's because of school, so you can't blame me...you can only blame school XD. So it'll only take about...2-4 weeks to finish the fanfic. It depends when I get to update...I figure out how long it would take by only counting weekends.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own 7th Heaven :(

**Summary- **What is Kevin's reaction to the dream and the car in front of the house? What is Disastrous first attempt to destroy Lucy's life and family?

**Chapter 17- Taking Charge **

Kevin and Lucy were now seated on the bed. Lucy had just finished explaining the dream and now they were all, including Samantha, in total silence. Tension filled the room and you could feel it just by standing in the doorway, which was where Eric and Annie were standing. Lucy had called her parents and told them to come over. She had a bad feeling about the car and what the dream meant and Kevin did too.

**-Kevin- **

_I don't know about the car out there, but I do know that last time Lucy had a dream having to do with this, something similar happened. We all need to keep a close eye open for anything suspicious...or Lucy might really lose her family. _

**-Lucy- **

_That car out there just didn't look right...I swear I've seen it before...was it at the airport? And what about the dream I had? What if I really do lose my family? And if I did, how would I? My life is turning from good to bad as everyday goes past. I just want everything to be back to normal. I only hope this dream isn't going to be like the last one, when what I dreamed was almost the exact same in life. _

Annie and Eric walked into the room. Annie went to check on Samantha while Eric sat in the chair that was by the desk. Neither parent knew what to say to Lucy or Kevin. They knew something was wrong, but couldn't work up the gut to speak until Eric finally spoke.

"So..."

Lucy looked up and started to speak. She said the exact thing she had told Kevin and ended with the exact words, "I think...that this might actually happen."

"Lucy, you don't mean..." Annie fell silent when she saw her daughter nodding.

"Someone is trying to hurt us...especially me." Lucy got up and walked towards the window and looked at the car that was still parked there. Kevin and Annie looked at it as well and both saw what she saw. There was something or someone in that car and Lucy could feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

Kevin rapped his arms around her waist, but didn't say anything, since he knew Lucy knew what he'd say, and Annie hugged her. Eric wasn't exactly sure what to say, "Luce, why don't you, Kevin, and Samantha stay with us?"

"No Dad." She paused, "It's ok...maybe I'm just imagining things and this won't be like last time." At least that's what she tried to get herself to think.

- - - - -

Disastrous Henry sat in his car, when he saw a light flicker on, on the second story of the house. He figured it was Lucy's room. He watched for a while, until he saw a light from the distance. There was a car. He ducked that way the driver wouldn't see him, but he only ducked enough that he could see what was going on outside. The car had turned into Lucy and Kevin's driveway and now two people—a male and a female—were walking inside the house.

A few minutes later, he saw her. Disastrous Henry didn't think that he could see her, but that's where he was wrong. He could see Kevin coming up behind her. He probably told her everything would be ok and then he could see the woman hugging her. Disastrous Henry figured the two adults who had walked in was her family. He smirked at the thought he had...he knew exactly what he would do first. Then he continued looking up at Lucy.

_My dear...you'll be mine soon. _

- - - - -

Annie and Eric had left the house and Lucy and Kevin were back in their bed. The lights in their room were still on as they lay in their bed silently. Kevin turned out the light and turned to face Lucy.

"I'll look at the car tomorrow...if it's still there." He paused, "You're right...there's something about that car that makes me feel like someone's watching.

"Kevin, someone _is _watching." She said as she wiped a tear that started sliding down her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you or Sammy." He said pulling Lucy up close to her.

"What about the rest of the family?"

"I won't let anything happen, to anyone."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - - - -

The sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom. Lucy moaned as she felt the light hit her face. Samantha had woken her and Kevin up many times that day and now it was the sun's turn. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kevin who was facing her smiled, "Hey sweetie." She smiled back and kissed him.

"When are you going to work?" Kevin stretched.

"Well you have morning classes, so I'm taking the afternoon shift."

"Alright," Lucy got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, just as Samantha started crying.

"Sammy." She whined as she turned around.

"I'll take care of her; you go get ready for classes." Lucy went back to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom.

- - - - -

When Lucy was done getting dress, Kevin and Samantha were already in the kitchen eating. Kevin was feeding Samantha with a bottle and had a cup of coffee in front of him. Lucy got herself a cup of coffee and sat across the table from Kevin.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lucy said gathering all her things that lay on the table.

"I'll be fine." Lucy stood and starting going to the door, "Drive safely."

"I will." She stopped as she opened the door, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Right when she did it. Right when she stepped out that door, she marked the end of her past life.

Lucy stepped into her car and placed the key into the ignition. She then backed up and went to the Glen Oak Community College. Henry's head jolted up from his sleep as he heard the car. She was gone.

Kevin was watching the car out the window. He watched as it left shortly after Lucy and he watched to make sure he wasn't following Lucy. He looked down at Samantha and sighed, "I hope your mom is going to be ok, Sam."

- - - - -

Eric, Simon, and Ruthie weren't home. Eric went to the church and Simon and Ruthie had gone to school for the day. Annie and the twins were the only ones at the house when Henry turned into the driveway. He had the perfect plan to get what he wanted. He stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. When he rang the doorbell Annie, followed by the twins, answered the door.

"Hello."

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Camden?"

"Yes, do you want to come in?" Annie said moving from the doorway.

"No, it's ok. I'm a friend of Lucy's." He said looking down at the twins." He reached into the pocket of his coat and smiled down at Sam and David, "Here you go." Annie, who seemed oblivious to what was going on let Henry give the twins the, what she thought was a lollypop, to the twins.

The twins started to eat it as Annie started to talk to Henry, "She doesn't live here anymore." Just then he pulled out a gun and hit Annie aside the head with it. He caught her before she could fall and ran to the car and almost threw her in. Then he went towards the twins.

"You're a very bad man."

"A bad man," They through their lollypops down on the ground, but Henry picked them up and put them into the car's trunk.

He went to his side of the car, and drove off. He drove to the first place he thought of.

- - - - -

A few hours later Ruthie came home finding the door open. She looked over at Peter who was walking with her. They both exchanged glances and ran into the house.

Ruthie and Peter looked around the house. They didn't find anyone. Ruthie was about to call Kevin, when Simon walked in

"What's going on?"

"Mom, Sam, and David are missing." Ruthie said putting the phone up to her ear.

"Kevin? It's Ruthie."

"Hey Ruthie,"

"Mom, Sam, and David are missing."

"Maybe they went out."

"But the door was open!"

"I'll call Lucy, and Roxanne and I will be there soon."

- - - - -

Lucy was about to feed Samantha when the phone rang. She put her down and ran to the phone, "Hello?"

"Luce, it's Kevin." She knew something was wrong by the sound of his voice.

"Hey Kev,"

"Ruthie just called. She said Annie, Sam, and David weren't there..."

"Maybe..."

"The door was open. I'm going there now."

"I'll go there too."

Lucy got Samantha dressed and went to the Camden's house. The house she grew up at looked different now. Ruthie, Peter, and Simon were sitting on the front porch, and Kevin's police car was there. Eric had just gotten to the house and was talking to Kevin and Roxanne. Lucy got out of the car and picked up Samantha from her car seat before heading to where her brother and sister were.

The disaster...had started.

**A/N- **How did you like the chapter? I think it was ok, but it wasn't the best...the part about Henry taking Sam, David, and Annie wasn't very good, but as long as everyone else likes it. I'm going to make a sequel called Haunting Memories and it's going to take place 13 years after this fanfic, but that won't be until one of my other fics is done.

I'd like to say something before I say Please R&R! This is the 18th chapter on and the fic is longer than the other one -confetti flies up in the air- Thank you everyone who encouraged me to write all my fics! Because if I hadn't written the other ones, this one wouldn't be here.

Please R&R!


	19. Chapter 18: A Family's Fears Come True

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **Hey everyone...sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I didn't want to update till the weekend. It's Thursday and I don't have school tomorrow, so I can probably add 3-4 chapters over the weekend...maybe more if I have time. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the fic as much as I enjoy typing it.

**XBleedingxHeartx- **Yeah, it kind of is like that, but it won't be like yours. The kidnapping is pretty similar though.

**Babs567- **I just typed something random for that part...I didn't really think about if they could breathe, but let's just say they can XD.

**Disclaimer- **Same as usual.

**Summary- **Where is Henry taking the 3 Camdens and what is happening to them? Ben also arrives into the plot.

**Chapter 18- A Family's Fears Come True**

Just a few hours ago, Henry had been able to kidnap Annie and the twins. He was now heading towards a barren place. It had been the first place he thought of, so he took them there. Annie had just started to wake up. She was looking around and once her eyes were upon Henry her eyes nearly popped out.

"You," She yelled pointing a finger at him.

"I what,"

"Where are we going and where are Sam and David?"

"Not telling and not telling."

"Tell me...NOW!" He only smirked and continued driving.

Annie crossed her arms in anger, "Let me out."

"If you want out, I suggest you jump." She only glared at him.

Soon after their argument Henry parked the car and walked to Annie's side of the car. His gun was tucked in his coat pocket incase Annie decided not to listen. He opened the door.

"Out," When Annie didn't budge, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face, "NOW!"

Annie quickly stood up and followed him. She wanted to ask where her kids were, but soon decided not too after she saw him pull out a gun. They were in a grassy field. There was an old barn which looked like it could fall to pieces any minute now, "Where...are...we?" She decided that would be better to ask, but as soon as she said 'Where' it was over, because Henry turned around and shot her, right in the chest.

- - - - -

Roxanne, Kevin, and Detective Michaels were now questioning Ruthie and Peter, who were sitting on the front porch.

"What makes you think they were kidnapped?" asked Roxanne.

"We found these on the ground." Ruthie said holding the lollypops up. Kevin took out a bag and had Ruthie put them in.

"And the door was wide open." Peter added.

"Anything else," Kevin finally asked.

The two both shook their heads, "Alright...do you have any idea who it was?" Detective Michaels added once Kevin and Roxanne left.

Lucy stepped forward. She had been behind the two the whole time, "Detective Michaels, Thomas Hendricks broke out of jail...it was probably him. He stole Samantha."

"He was caught again."

"Oh..."

"But there was another break out soon after his. His name is Disastrous Henry."

"Maybe it was him!"

"It could be, but we're not sure." After that said Detective Michaels walked away.

Just then Ben turned into the driveway. Everyone looked over at the car he was in. Kevin walked over, since he wasn't sure who it was. The car had looked just like the one that was sitting in front of his and Lucy's home.

- - - - -

After Henry had dragged Annie's dead body into the barn and hid her under what was left of the hay, he ran back outside and opened the trunk to find Sam and David still laying there. They started too look pale as Henry picked them up and brought them to where their mother was.

There were two poles inside the barn and a few ropes. Henry picked up the ropes and looked from Sam to David and back at the ropes. He smirked and picked up Sam and held him against the pole.

"Let's play a little game."

"Ok!" The two shouted.

"First I have to tie you both against these two poles." He said pointing to the pulls. He started to tie Sam to the pole and once he did the same to David, the two looked at each other.

"I don't know about this." Sam said.

"Me either."

Henry stood back and smirked, "Now all you have to do is shut your little mouths unless you want to end up like your mommy over here." The two exchanged glances and kept quiet, "Well, then you've got the rules down. I'll be back in a few hours."

He left the barn and closed the door.

- - - - -

Ben got out of the car and looked at the Camden's house, "Kevin, what's going on?"

"Mom, Sam, and David were stolen."

"What?" Ben looked over at the Camden's that were left, "You have to be kidding."

"Nope,"

Ben started to head towards the porch, but Kevin stopped him, "Do you have any idea of who could have done this?"

"No..." Kevin sighed and let Ben go when he saw Eric turn into the driveway. He had just called him and told him what was going on.

**A/N- **I'm really sorry about the length of the chapter and Snoopy I know you wanted to see Ben, and I'm sorry he wasn't in till the end, but he'll be in most of Chapter 19. I didn't really have much to put in this chapter, so again, I'm really sorry for the length of the chapter. I was hoping that it would be a little longer. I'll update tomorrow, or even later tonight and please R&R! I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. I just don't want the chapters to have a bunch of things at once because it could easily get off focus.


	20. Chapter 19: Camdens' Turn

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N- **I'm going to try to make the chapter longer than the last few chapters since my chapters haven't been the best lately. Since I don't have school, I think it'll be easier to make this chapter longer because it's morning and I don't have anything to do in the morning, and because I could work on this all day, unlike days I have to go to school. That didn't really make sense...Review Replies!

**XBleedingxHeartx- **Yesterday's episode was good and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I think this one will be better.

**Snoopy22- **That's ok. Sometimes gets annoying with that. This chapter is going to have some Ben.

**Disclaimer- **I sick of putting this on: I don't own 7th Heaven, only a few characters, the fic, plot, the ideas (not the one Babs567 gave me), and I'm adding a characters in this chapter or in the near future.

**Summary- **How does Eric come into play? While Lucy, Samantha, Kevin, and Ben stay at the Camden's for the night something else happens to the Camden's.

**Chapter 19- Camdens' Turn **

Eric ran up to the group that was on the porch. His faced lightened to a shade of pale colors, "What's going on here?"

"Dad...someone stole Mom, Sam, and David." Ruthie's voice was almost shaking.

The color from before was replace by a lighter color, "What?" He paused, "We have to look for them, come on."

Lucy stood up and turned her father around, "We're still trying to figure out who did it."

"Someone should start searching." Detective Michaels was now walking their direction.

"Eric Camden, Annie and your two sons were kidnapped..."

"I know and we should look for them."

"We're trying to find out the kidnapper...if we know who it is, we might know where his victims are depending on why he's a criminal."

"When you figure it out, tell me, I'll help." Detective Michaels nodded.

- - - - -

Disastrous Henry was now driving back to where he came from—Glen Oak—except he wouldn't park in the Camden's street, but the next street over that way no one would suspect anything.

He was now only a few hours away and he knew exactly what he would do next, but he'd have to wait for that night and even then it would be dangerous.

- - - - -

Sam and David were still attached to the poles and their dead mother was still in the hay.

"David, what's wrong with mommy?"

"I don't know, let's go see."

"But we can't go anywhere."

"Oh yeah," The two 4 year olds sighed as they tried to think of a way to go see their mom.

- - - - -

That night Kevin, Lucy, Samantha, and Ben were spending the night at the Camden's house because of what had happened earlier that day. None of them knew what was waiting for them that day. All they knew was that someone was not only after the Kinkirk's, but also the Camden's.

Eric sat in his bedroom. He looked to his right, where Annie would be if she was there that night. He didn't know that from that day on that he would be doing the same thing every night. All he could do was hope.

_Lord,  
__Please keep Annie, Sam, and David safe. Don't let anything happen to them. I don't know what I'd do without them. They're all part of this family. Please keep everyone in this family safe.  
__Amen. _

He rolled to his side, facing the direction he was looking at and dozed off to sleep.

- - - - -

Kevin and Lucy were in the garage apartment for the night since it still had some stuff in it. Lucy was carrying Samantha around the room while Kevin sat up on the bed.

"Kevin, you know that other guy that broke out after Thomas?" She stopped in front of him and sat down next to him.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it was him."

"You don't know that though."

"It would make sense."

"I..."

"He broke out almost right after Thomas and do you remember that shot at the airport? Why did they even let us on? What about that car that was sitting in front of our house?"

"Luce, I think you're getting somewhere." He took out his cell phone, "I'm going to call Detective Michaels." With that said Kevin called Detective Michaels.

- - - - -

Simon had a hard time sleeping. Sam and David's room was next to his and somehow everything felt so different. He started to doze of to sleep and dreams started to attack him. Dreams about what could have happened.

_Simon had been walking through fields for hours on end. His hands separated some grass and he saw it. It was a barn that was going to be demolished soon. He ran towards it and threw the doors open. To his surprise there were three dead bodies on the floor. They were the bodies of his beloved family members._

_He fell to his knees crying. _

He now sat up on his bed with sweat covering his face. He felt like this dream was only five minutes but it had been a few hours.

- - - - -

Ben was sleeping in Lucy's old bed and Ruthie lay on her own. She was thinking about Sam, David, and her mother. The thought of them being stolen wouldn't escape her mind. All it did was haunt her every thoughts. Whenever she thought of something else that thought would creep into it. It was like a never ending nightmare.

_Why do I feel like something more than them getting kidnapped happened? What if Sam, David, or Mom died? What if we never find them? I feel like we should do something, but what? _

Ben was now wide awake. He was facing Ruthie, "Everything is going to be ok."

"How do you know?" Ruthie almost yelled and Ben could tell she was upset, "What if that guy killed them?"

"You have to have faith, Ruthie." He tried to think of something else to say, "Maybe you should sleep...you'll feel better in the morning."

She nodded and then she slowly closed her eyes. _I know something's wrong. _

- - - - -

The phone rang. Detective Michaels put the book he was reading down and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Detective Michaels," Kevin spoke into the phone, "This is Kevin."

"Hello Kevin."

"Lucy and I were just talking...about who the kidnapper was."

"And have you come up with anything?"

"Do you remember the man's name that broke out of jail, soon after Thomas Hendricks?"

"Disastrous Henry,"

"We both think it's him." Kevin then quoted what Lucy said.

"I'm going to stop by tomorrow. You might be right. Thanks for calling." The two hung up.

- - - - -

_12:00. _

Henry was sure everyone was asleep by now and drove through the night into the next street. He parked next to a house next to the Camden's house. Then he sneaked into the yard. When he got to the back door, he took a pin and tried to unlock the door. When he did so he sneaked up the stairs. He stopped in front of a door and then rethought his decision.

_I guess there's only one person left to take...the other are too smart and that girl may be smart...but not smart enough for me. _

He didn't want to peek into every door, but he had no choice. He opened each door slightly, but didn't see a girl in any of the rooms. He paced back and forth through the hall and then stopped in front of the attic door. He slowly opened it and walked up the stairs. When he saw her his eyes locked.

He started to walk into the room when he saw Ben. Henry took a needle out of his coat pocket and it sunk to Ruthie's arm. He pulled it out and smirked as he picked her up and went to the car as fast as possible without waking up.

What he didn't know, when he headed to the car, was that the neighbor saw the entire thing.

- - - - -

The next morning Kevin, Lucy, and Samantha were in the Camden's kitchen when the doorbell rang. Lucy went to get it once Kevin got Samantha. It was Detective Michaels.

"Hi Detective Michaels, what are you doing here?"

"Kevin called me last night and also there was a kidnapping at this house at around 12am."

"What?"

"The neighbors called to report it." He stepped into the house, "And they think they might know who the kidnapper is and where he is."

"Kevin's in the kitchen," Lucy ran up the stairs just as Eric and Simon were walking down the stairs, "What wrong?" Simon said.

She yelled as she ran up the stairs, "If you two are !" Eric and Simon exchanged glances and ran after Lucy.

As she ran up the attic steps and into the room Eric started to ask a question, "What's go..."

Lucy was shaking Ben, as well as screaming at him, "BEN! WAKE UP!" He started to wake up.

"Calm down, what's going on?" He said as he stretched.

"RUTHIE'S MISSING!"

- - - - -

Ben, Lucy, Eric, and Simon were all running down the stairs waiting for another explanation. Kevin was the one that spoke.

"Your neighbors witnessed Ruthie's kidnapping...we should go talk to him."

"I'll go with you." Ben said stepping forward and Kevin nodded, "I mean I was in the room..."

"You should have stayed awake!" Simon was starting to get angry.

"I was tired, what was I supposed to do?"

**A/N- **Yayz! I made the chapter like 800 words longer :) I'm so happy! I might be able to type another chapter later, but I don't know. I've been working on this since I woke up, so it took a while mainly because I had to stop a few times to help clean. I liked this chapter much better than the last few chapters.

**Snoopy22- **I thought there would be more Ben, but I was wrong :( There wasn't a lot of anybody...everyone had about the same amount of parts, so I guess it's not that big a problem, right? There will be more Ben in the next chapter though, and I definitely know that because he's going to be at the very beginning.

_**Please R&R. Thankies. **_


	21. Chapter 20: Criminal's Information

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**A/N-** Since there are 5-6 chapters left of this fanfic I'll either finish this weekend, or if I have time this week. After this chapter there will be 4-5 chapters left, and since this is my second chapter for the day, it's possible I'll finish tomorrow or Sunday. From this chapter I think you're all going ot tell that this fic is sadly winding down to an end. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it though.

**Disclaimer- **I own the made-up characters, and a new one has been created. It kind of made a twist to the fic. The rest of the disclaimer is like Chapter 18's.

**Summary- **Ben, Kevin, and Detective Michaels learn something new about both Disastrous Henry and the Camden's neighbor. What is Henry going to do with Ruthie?

**Chapter 20- Criminal Information**

Kevin, Ben, and Detective Michaels all walked to the next door neighbor's house. Detective Michaels rang the door bell. A woman, in her early 30's opened the doors. She had deep green eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and she had a slender body. She wore black capris and a light pink shirt.

The woman's face was covered with fright, "Hello...would you...like to come in?" She moved away from the doorway.

Detective Michaels nodded and walked into the house followed by Kevin and Ben. The woman led them to her living room and motioned for them to sit down on the couch as she sat on the couch. Kevin and Detective Michaels were wearing their police uniforms, while Ben wore a yellow-green sweater and jeans. The woman was mainly frightened by Detective Michaels and Kevin.

"I'm Detective Michaels and this is Officer Kinkirk and his brother Ben." The woman nodded, "You're Jennifer Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Yesterday you called the police station witnessing the kidnapping of Ruthie Camden."

"Yes."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What about,"

Ben started to speak, "About who you suspect the kidnapper is and where you think they are."

"Yesterday you called Detective Michaels telling him you know the kidnapper and where you could find, right?" Kevin also spoke.

"Yes." She hesitated to keep speaking, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything there is to know." Ben broke in just as Kevin was about to interrogate Jennifer. Kevin looked at him and then back at Jennifer.

"Who do you suspect the kidnapper is?"

"Henry Torman; or Disastrous Henry"

"How do you know this guy?"

"It's a long story..." She started to tell the three men the story, "Henry and I have known each other since our junior year of high school. We had been going out for 5 years right after we finished college. We went out to a fancy restaurant and he asked me to marry him."

_**-Flashback- **_

Jennifer Tyler sat at the kitchen table of her apartment waiting for her boyfriend, who she had been seeing for 5 years that night. She was wearing a strapless black dress, black heels, hoops, her hair was slightly curled, and she put the slightest bit of makeup on. She looked perfect.

She heard a knock at the door and she quickly stood up and ran to the door. She flattened her dress as though she had gotten dirt on it and then opened the door and smiled. Henry was dressed up in a black tuxedo and his short blond hair was brushed. He gave Jennifer his arm and the two walked towards the car with linked arms.

Thirty minutes later the couple was at the fanciest restaurant in town. They walked into the restaurant and were seated at their seats. They had both eaten their dinners when Henry bent down on one knee in front of Jennifer.

"Jenny Tyler, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

I tear of joy escaped her eye, "Yes!" The two kissed as everyone around them clapped. Soon after they ate their desserts and left the restaurant in joy.

_A Few Months Later_

A few months later Jennifer was starting to get suspicious. Ever since their 5th year anniversary, Henry and her would spend every minute of the day together, but after the first month, Henry always seemed to be busy. Crimes started increasing everyday and every night the news reports were worse than the day before.

Henry showed up at Jennifer's house one day dressed up as the criminal. He started abusing her. He pushed her into walls, smacked and hit her. By the end of the day she was covered with scars, blood marks, and bruises. Henry eventually took off his mask after saying, "I thought I loved you...but you know what? I hate you...I should kill you like I did to everyone else I hate." He took a knife out, but before he could kill her, the police had arrived.

_**-Flashback Ends- **_

"After I pressed charges on him, he was sent to the jail and I moved here and now...now he's out of jail." She paused, "You have to find him before he kills anyone! He's a murderer!" She was now crying.

"We won't let him anyone hurt him." Detective Michaels reassured Jennifer.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" Ben knew the next question and decided to ask.

- - - - -

Henry parked the car and picked up Ruthie. When he walked into the barn he saw Sam and David were sleeping. He looked at where Annie's dead body was and smirked.

"Now what will I do with you my precious?" His evil voice echoed in the ready-to-be-demolished barn even though it was quiet. He dropped the girl and ran to the car and got duct tape from the back seat and ran back.

With the duck tape he taped Ruthie's mouth shut. He knew that, out of the three children, she could probably figure out a way out and a good way to do so was talking to the boys. Looking around the room, he spotted the perfect spot. Henry could pick up the Ruthie easily since he was a muscular man. He climbed up the small rooms the chickens went in until he got to the very top. He hung Ruthie in the air.

"What are you doing to Ruthie?"

"Yeah, what are you doing to her?"

"We're just playing a little game." Sam and David exchanged glances again.

There was a wooden frame at the ceiling of the barn and Henry planned on duct tapping Ruthie on it that way she would face the floor. He held Ruthie carefully and slowly crawled to the closest frame. He then put Ruthie under it and duct taped one arm on the frame and then did the same to the other. He did so securely because he didn't intend to hurt any of the kids. He had dropped the Ruthie's legs and tried to reach them, but couldn't. Henry finally decided to go up the frame a little bit more. He grabbed her stomach and pulled her up and started duct taping her legs onto the wooden frame.

When his task was completed, he went back to the bottom of the barn and left to hide the car for the day. He didn't plan on doing anything for the rest of the day.

- - - - -

Ben had left Jennifer's house and went back to the Camden's house, so Kevin and Detective Michaels could talk to Jennifer privately. When he stepped into the kitchen Eric, Simon, and Lucy all looked up from what they were doing.

"So what's going on?" Simon asked.

"Jennifer knows Disastrous Henry...did you know his name was Henry Torman?"

"No, but where is he?" Lucy asked as she put Samantha down.

"I don't know...they kicked me out when I asked."

"What a surprise." Lucy mumbled.

"That's not funny."

"If you find out where he is, can I come?" Simon asked.

"Sure." Ben shrugged.

"I'll stay here." Eric started eating the sandwich he had made.

"I'll stay with Dad here."

"I hope Ruthie's ok." Simon sighed. Ruthie had been his closest sibling since she was born. They shared a room and always seemed to be together, like Sam and David.

"I hope everyone is going to be ok." Lucy said.

* * *

**A/N- **Those old flashbacks are back...as I wrote the part after the flashback something about the fanfic occurred to be. It turns out there's only two chapters left. I feel sad saying it. This fanfic will be done tomorrow and I feel like it was just yesterday when I started this fic. But no worries everyone! AFTER I'm done my fic Bishie Crisis I'm going to make a sequel to this fic and I've mentioned that in earlier chapters, it'll be called Haunting Memories. Below are my next fics. Some of them are 7th Heaven and some of them aren't.

**Anime Crossover- _Bishie Crisis:_** The anime world was taken over by Naraku. When he takes over he also captures the world's most famous Bishies. It's up to Katsumi, Kitsune, Koneko, and Ookami to save them. Will they be able to survive the dangerous adventure and obstacles ahead and save their favorite bishies?

**7th Heaven- _Haunting Memories: _**13 years after Samantha Kinkirk's kidnapping, everyone thought everything was back to normal, but what happens when all the trouble comes back to haunt them?

**Inuyasha- _Fame & Fortune Isn't Everything: _**Famous singer, Kagome Higurashi, goes to her summer home for summer. When a surprise awaits her there, how will she change and how will she get through the summer with the many situations ahead of her? AU-I/K, R/S, S/M  
**Inspired by- the fics Dead Famous by Rozefire and As You Wish by Koello**

**Choose Your Own Adventure Story- _A Dream Come True: _**What would YOU do if you were in a world with all your favorite characters? In this CYOA you'll get to decide for yourself as you jump into an adventure of danger.  
**If I can't on it'll also be posted on**

See you all tomorrow, during the last chapter and epilogue of this fic...and thanks to everyone he read and reviewed this fanfiction! I would have never gotten to the last two chapters if it wasn't for your inspiration!

**Please R&R and Thankies for reading! **


	22. Chapter 21: Rescue Party

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death **_

**A/N- **Think about it...in only a few hours this whole fic will be over! I'm still surprised that it's going to 3 chapters shorter, but that's ok...but then again, in just a few weeks, the sequel is going to come out and you'll all have another fic from me to read (unless some of you like the series I posted in the last chapter). Enjoy the last full chapter!

**XBleedingxHeartx- **That's cool! Home alone for the weekend...XD I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I read the 5th chapter of The Other Sister- Revamped. It's awesome.

**Disclaimer- **I own: Samantha Jessica Kinkirk, Henry Torman, Jennifer Tyler, Thomas Hendricks, Melanie and Jake Anderson, the fic, plot, and anything else I'm forgetting.  
I DON'T own: Anything from 7th Heaven

**Summary- **Kevin, Ben, Simon, Roxanne, Detective Michaels, and Jennifer Tyler start searching for Henry and the Camden's he kidnapped. There are POVs at the beginning.

**Chapter 21- Rescue Party **

Kevin and Detective Michaels walked back towards the house followed by Jennifer Tyler. When they walked into the kitchen Kevin walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead, "Hello." Lucy only smiled and then waited for either police officer to speak.

"This is Jennifer Tyler," Detective Michaels broke the silence, "She thinks she knows where we can find both Henry and the Camdens."

"Well, then let's go." Simon started for the door, but Detective Michaels stopped him.

"Hold on. Simon." He looked around the room, "Henry Torman is a murderer...we probably should only take a few people."

"And I'm one of them." He paused, "I spent last night dreaming about finding everyone dead! I want to go and find out for myself!"

"Fine," He directed the next question towards Kevin, "Who else is coming?"

"Roxanne, Ben, Simon, and Jennifer Tyler,"

"That makes 6 of us and 4 Camdens." He paused again, "We'll need 3 cars."

"I'll take the third car and show you the way/" Jennifer spoke up.

A few minutes later, Roxanne arrived at the house and the group left to find the missing Camdens. Jennifer led the way to wherever she thought Henry was hiding with Detective Michaels and Kevin following close behind.

- - - - -

Lucy and Eric were in the kitchen thinking about what had happened to all of them for the past three weeks.

Lucy's POV  
For the past three weeks is this family the "Unlucky Family of the Month", because it sure sounds like it! Ever since Samantha was born everything bad has happened to the whole family. I was hoping it would be over after Samantha, but no, it wasn't. Now I just hope everything will be back to normal

Eric's POV  
Oh, God, please let them come home safely! This shouldn't have happened to anyone in this family. It shouldn't happen to anyone at all. I wish there was something more I could do from the beginning, but all I did was get the people at the church to help. There had to be something more I could do. I just hope everyone comes home.

- - - - -

It was only a few hours till the 'rescue party' was at the old barn. Detective Michaels called Jennifer on her cell phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"I have a question to ask you."

Jennifer recognized the voice, "Yes?"

"How do you know where he is?"

"Once we visited Glen Oak and we were looking around. He thought he saw something so we went through the fields until we found a barn. Nothing was in it. We made it our secret place. When we were engaged—when he said he was busy—he would be gone for days at a time. Whenever he killed someone he brought it to that barn. The police found the dead bodies he had killed at that barn. They could all be there."

"You're not saying anyone is dead, are you?"

"No, I'm just saying that he probably just used that as his hiding spot."

"Thanks." With that Detective Michaels hung up and looked at Simon, who looked as if he were deep in thought. All of them seemed to be thinking close to the same thing.

Simon's POV  
What if my dream was real? I overheard some of what Jennifer said and...it sure seems like the dream I had. Please don't let anything happen to any of them, especially Ruthie. No one did anything to deserve this.

Detective Michaels POV  
The Camdens and Kinkirks haven't had the best luck lately. I think the police have been helping them out the most lately. The most crime there has been is with them. I hope nothing worse happens to them.

Kevin's POV  
These past three past weeks have been worse then the past year with Jeremy and Jake. After this, I hope that everything will be back to normal. The family has been through so much pain lately.

Roxanne's POV  
I feel so bad for Kevin, Luce, and the Camdens. There is probably never going to be the same after this. I mean, they've been put through so much pain by Jake, Jeremy, and now Henry for the past few months. I just hope everything is going to be back to normal soon.

Ben's POV  
I feel bad for everyone right now. How much more pain could a person be put in. It's been painful times after painful times for months and nothing is normal. Everything just gets worse.

Jennifer's POV  
Damn it Henry! How could you do this to a whole family? How did you break out? Out of all people why them? Why did you have to pick the nicest family in Glen Oak? I cant' believe I ever loved you!

- - - - -

Ruthie started to wake up with a blurry vision, but as soon as she realized how high she was, her eyes shot wide open. Her eyes scanned the barn and she saw it. It was her mother's pale, cold, dead body. She stopped at the sight for a few minutes when she heard Sam and David.

"Sam...David!" She soon realized her mouth was duct taped and her voice could barely be heard.

She continued scanning the barn, when she noticed a man underneath her. Ruthie only glared at him, but her glare softened when a thought crossed her mind.

Ruthie's POV  
How did I get here? How long am I going to be here? Unless this breaks there's no way for me to get down or get down there alive. Our family had been in nothing, but bad luck! He killed mom...he stole the four of us and killed mom. What is he going to do with the rest of us? Leave us here to die?

A tear rolled down her cheek, but it fell to the ground of the barn since she was facing the ground. Unless her mother miraculously revived there was no way she could get out of the barn. There wasn't a high chance of anyone finding her, Sam, and David here. Even with the police. The three kids were just going to die there. Or so Ruthie thought.

- - - - -

Everyone parked their cars right before a field of grass. Once everyone was out of the car they started to walk through the fields.

After a few minutes Simon spoke up, "This is what happened in dream." Everyone replied in silence.

Jennifer was about to separate the grass when Simon ran to the front and did it for her. He saw it. It was the exact same barn as the one in his dream. It was the one that was ready to be demolished. He ran over to it and threw the door open.

"RUTHIE? SAM? DAVID? MOM," He yelled.

Sam and David were the only ones that replied, "Simon!"

Everyone outside exchanged glances and then ran inside. Simon was untying the twins from the poles. Roxanne and Kevin searched around with Jennifer for any sign of Henry when they came face to face with them.

"Why hello, Jenny," He smirked, "Come for me again?"

"For your information," She paused, "I came here to help them find the family members you stole!"

"On the floor," Roxanne shouted.

Henry, of course, didn't listen and he only got closer to Jennifer and pushed her against the wall and kissed her forcefully.

He was then caught by surprise when Roxanne pushed him down to the ground and held his arms back to handcuff him, "You're under arrest." She took out her gun and held it to his back, while pushing him to the police car.

Kevin followed Roxanne just incase Henry tried to do anything stupid, "We're going to take him to the police station!" He yelled out so the others could hear him and then they went off to find the car.

Simon, Sam, and David joined Ben. They were looking for Ruthie. Ben had looked all around the barn and still saw no sign of her.

"Where do you think she is?"

Sam and David pointed up, "Up there."

"Yeah, up there." Simon and Ben looked up and exchanged glances.

"How do we get up there?" Simon asked.

"I don't know..."

"I know," A voice from behind them said, "We used to go there all the time when we found this place.

"Ben, can you follow me?" She started going up the wall of the barn, "I'm not going to be able to pick her up, but I can take the tape off."

"...Yeah..." He hesitated, but he eventually started climbing up to the wooden frame Ruthie was on.

When both of they were up there, Jennifer started to take the duct tape off from her legs. Ruthie was wearing pants so she was lucky that it wouldn't hurt. Ben didn't worry about Ruthie's legs; he decided it would be best to pick her up from her arms. As Jennifer peeled the duct tape from Ruthie's arms, Ben held her arms. When she was done, he slowly pulled his sister-in-law up and helped her down the side of the barn.

"Are you ok, Ruthie?" Simon saw a tear escaping Ruthie's eye as Detective Michaels walked over.

"Mom's dead!" She broke into a stream of tears, "He killed mom!"

She hugged Ben as she cried. Everyone looked over at Detective Michaels as he nodded, "We'll send someone to come get her here."

- - - - -

Kevin was already at the house when Ruthie, Simon, Sam, David, Jennifer, Ben, and Detective Michaels walked in. Lucy and Eric stood up and hugged the three kids that were back.

"Where's Annie?" Eric asked after welcoming his kids back.

Everyone looked down, "Eric, Henry shot Annie in the chest." Eric's face turned pale.

**A/N- Thanks again to everyone who read this! I hope all of you liked this last chapter and plan to read the sequel. I myself, thought that this chapter was great, but the part when Ben and Jennifer tried to save Ruthie...that wasn't that good—to me at least. See you next time! **

**-Kat **

I have horrible news about season 8...I was about ot read a fanfic and the A/N said that Matt and Sarah broke up. Well I went to Tvtome .com and in the summary it says Sarah leaves Matt –almost crying (literally)- and yesterday's episode made me sad when Sarah said she wasn't married or going out with Matt at the ER's...:( I thought I'd share my disappointments with everyone.


	23. Epilogue

_**Love Powers All: Life or Death? **_

**Epilogue **

It was one week after Annie's funeral. The whole church and family had been there. Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Mrs. Kinkirk all visited Glen Oak to go to the funeral and nothing bad had happened to the family, since the day they found everyone. Henry Torman was locked up in jail and his cell was guarded.

That day was the day Annie's obituary was found in the paper. Even though they knew what it said, there was one part of the obituary they read repeatedly.

_**Annie Camden **_

_Annie Candem died on October 4, 2004. She was shot by Henry Torman and was 54 years old.  
__She was a housewife for most of her life and took care of her children and any guest that came over. She was a kind, welcoming, and caring person, mother, and member of Glen Oak Community Church.  
_Annie Camden was survived by her 7 children, Matt Camden, Mary Camden, Lucy Camden-Kinkirk, Simon Camden, Ruthie Camden, and Sam and David Camden; her grandchild Samantha Kinkirk; and her beloved husband Reverend Eric Camden.

That day was also the day they had to return to their daily lives. With or without their mother day had to move on. Ruthie and Simon when to school, Eric returned to work, Kevin stayed home and watched Samantha while Lucy went to her morning classes, and everyone who lived in New York went back to New York.


End file.
